What's the Story
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Something tragic happens at the Montez household. When news crews are paid a lot of money to find out what happen they start to stalk Gabriella. Why is Sharpay suddenly playing nice but most importantly What's the Story?
1. One Crazy Night

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

* * *

News…news…news….history….news…news…

That's all Troy Bolton could find on tv as he searched through the channels for something to watch. It was raining outside she he couldn't play basketball and none of his friends were free to hang out.

News…news…. "We're reporting live from the Montez household where Maria Montez….news….

Troy stopped and went back. Montez was his girlfriends last name. He looked at sight on the tv. That was his girlfriends house. What was going on?

"We are not sure what has happen inside this house all we know is that a neighbor heard screaming and called the police. Police are inside right now looking for any sign of life in the house but so far has found none."

Troy jumped off the couch and grabbed his jacket he threw open the door.

"Troy Bolton where are you going during this storm?" His father asked.

"Look at the news!"

That was all Troy said before running out the door and toward his girlfriends house. It was surrounds by cops and neighbors and news crew men. The house was blocked off and they weren't letting anyone past the driveway. He ran over and tried to get through.

"I'm sorry sir. No one is allowed in."

"Please my girlfriend is in there. I need to see her!" Troy begged.

"Girlfriend? Is your name Troy Bolton?"

"Yes."

"Come with me."

The cop let Troy through. The cop and Troy walked to the front door which had be been blocked off as well with caution tape.

"Officer Stone. This is Troy Bolton." The other cop called.

A different cop walked over. "I'm Officer Stone. You're Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, please tell me she is ok!"

"She is alive. That's all we know. She won't let anyone close enough to her for us to find out more. She's been calling out for you."

"Show me where she is."

The other cop went back outside and Stone led Troy into the dining room. Cops, and doctors surround a small corner.

"Guys back up. The Boyfriend is here." Stone said.

Everyone moved away and when they did Troy gasped. Gabriella was sitting curled up in back shaking and crying hysterically. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped and torn, she had a few scratches and bruises on her face. He rushed over to her.

"Hey my Beautiful Girl, hey, what's with the tears?" he asked gently.

She looked up and reached her arms out to him like a small child asking to be held.

Troy took her into his arms without questions. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her fingers clinging to his shirt. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm here now. I've got you. You're safe."

Stone came back over.

"Do you think you can get her to let one of the doctors look at her?"

"I can try but Gabriella is normally shy on a good day. I don't know if she'll trust anyone."

Stone just nodded and walked away. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek again.

"Hey my pretty girl listen, you need to be checked out by a doctor so we can get your cuts taken care of. Can you let the doctors look at you?"

"N-no gu-guys." Gabriella whimpered softly.

"You want a girl doctor?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy walked over to the door. Stone was standing there.

"She'll agree but she only feels comfortable with a female nurse."

"OK, take her over to my wife Cindy, she is used to working with children so she will be able to handle someone as frightened as Gabriella."

Troy nodded and walked out of the house. He was instantly blinded by flashing lights and cameras and microphones being shoved in his face. Everyone started yelling questions at him. Gabriella screamed and started cry squirming in Troy's arms.

"Go! Go!" she screamed.

Not knowing what else to do Troy turned his back to them shielding Gabriella from them. Stone saw what happen and made them all leave.

"It's ok now. They're gone." Stone said to Troy. Troy turned back around. He made his way outside and over to one of the nurse.

"Cindy?" Troy asked.

"Yes, you're Troy?"

Yes, and this is Gabriella…the victim in all this mess. She's really shut down and scared. Stone said you'd be able to help her."

"Yes…well I can try. Now I'm sure she won't answer to me so I'll ask you then you can ask her all right?"

"Ok."

"Ask her how she wants to do this. What can I do to make her feel more comfortable?"

Troy looked to his girlfriend.

"What Cindy can do so you're comfortable?"

"You…stay…hold…" Gabriella muttered.

"She wants me to stay and hold her."

"Ok, come sit on this bed."

Troy went and sat down on the bed.

"Ok Gabriella I'm going to need you to look up at me." Cindy said.

Gabriella slowly lifted her head. "Hi…" she said shyly.

"Hello Gabriella. My name is Cindy. I'm just going to look over the cuts on your face ok. If I do something you don't like or that hurts just tell me and I'll stop right away ok."

"…K…"

Cindy gently touched Gabriella's face. She had a long scratch running along her cheek bone. It started at the start of her cheek bone and ended right by her eyes. It was pretty deep. The other scratches weren't as bad.

"Hands….cold…" Gabriella muttered.

"Sorry about that dear. You've got a pretty deep cut on your cheek bone here but nothing a few butterfly stitches can't fix."

"No!" Gabriella whimpered pulling her head bad. "No needles."

"No needles. Butterfly stitches work like a band aid no needles involved. The only part that might hurt is cleaning. We'll have to use some disinfectant spray and that will be the worst of it."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. The doctor cleaned all her small wounds first. Finally she came to the big one.

"Ok Gabriella on the counter three I'm going to spray all right. 1…"

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. She knew she'd moved instinctively and knew Troy would help her hold still. Troy gently put his hand on her head.

"2… close your eyes Gabriella."

Gabriella closed her eyes.

Troy moved his hand over to her eyes to help shield them from the spray.

"3…"

Gabriella whimpered and flinched as the cold spray stung her cheek. Tears started to fall down her cheeks making it sting worse.

"All right baby. All right It's over. Shhhh." Troy soothed as he kissed her head.

Cindy put a few butterfly stitches on Gabriella's face and finally told her she could rest. She wasted no time before burring her face back into Troy's neck.

"I'm going to give you this Troy. It's just a cream to put on her wounds to help the heal better. I think she will feel better if you put it on."

Cindy handed him a small tube of cream.

"Ok, why isn't she speaking a lot?"

"It's just part of the shock. She talk a little more as it wears off."

"Ok."

"Now I'd like to check her internal injuries."

"Ok, how."

"Lay her down."

Troy gently pulled Gabriella away from him and went to lay her down. Gabriella started to cry and reached her hands up trying to cling onto him.

"No! No!"

"It's ok baby girl. It's ok."

"No down no down!"

Troy finally got her down onto her back but she sat right back up.

"No down." She cried, "No down!"

"It's ok baby girl. You're safe."

"No down."

"Why not baby girl. Why does laying on your back upset you?"

"Hurts."

"Can we lift your shirt and see your back?"

"No."

"We won't hurt you." Cindy said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"No hurt…I lie"

"Why baby girl?"

"I no want to say truth."

"Please tell us the truth baby girl. Why don't you want to lay down?"

"Scary. Defenseless."

"You feel defenseless laying on your back?" Troy asked.

"Yes…"

"No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I'll be right here making sure no one will hurt you."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She laid down onto her back and took a deep breath. She felt Troy rubbing her leg.

"You're safe baby girl. I'm right here."

Cindy finished up the exam. Gabriella sat up and cuddled back into Troy.

"OK, everything else looks good. Just take her home."

"Thank you." Troy said.

He lifted Gabriella and carried her all the way back to his house. He took her right into his room. He laid down and laid Gabriella down on onto his body. She clung to him. He rubbed her back and gently started to sing to her. His singing always helped calmed her down in the past and sure enough Gabriella relaxed and was sound asleep.

"You're safe now baby girl. Just get some sleep I'm right here."

Troy rubbed her back but couldn't sleep. His mind was too wired. He couldn't stop trying to figure out what happen in that house and what happen to Gabriella and her mother? Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. It had been a crazy night.

* * *

**A/N ok this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. **


	2. Back to School

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS FOR SUCH A GREAT TURN OUT ON THIS STORY GUYS. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

The next morning Troy stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping on him. He soflty stroked her hair. She stirred at his touch and opened her eyes. It took her a second to realize where she was but then she smiled.

"Morning." She muttered.

"Morning Baby girl. Did you sleep all right."

Gabriella nodded and sat up. Troy lifted his knees so she could lean back against them. Suddenly the memories from last night returned and Gabriella laid back down onto Troy's chest crying.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she asked.

"What wasn't baby girl?" Troy asked.

"My mother's murderer…"

Troy sighed and hugged her tighter. He had a feeling that's what had happened but he was hoping to be wrong. "No baby, I'm sorry. It wasn't just a dream." Gabriella cried into him as he just held her and let her cry. He knew there wasn't much more he could do for her. He couldn't bring Maria back.

"Just let it out baby. I'm right here. You're ok. It's just you and me no one else. Just you and me."

"Please don't leave me Troy!" Gabriella whimpered.

"I promise. I'll never leave you." Troy kissed her head and she calmed down a little. She sat back up against his legs. He wiped her tears and rubbed her legs.

"Will you be ok coming to school today with me? If not you can stay home with my mom."

"I want to stay with you. Even if I have to go to school."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, then we need to get dressed."

"Can we go with your dad? I don't want to take the bus."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to see the others."

"Ok, why don't you go hope in the shower, I'll go make sure my dad doesn't leave."

Gabriella nodded. She climbed off Troy and went into the bathroom. Troy sighed. It was going to be a rough day for both of them. Troy left and went to talk to his dad.

A few minutes later when he returned Gabriella was already out and dressed.

"That's was fast."

"The water stung."

"All right, well I spoke to my dad, he'll take us but we need to ride the bus back because he is working late."

Gabriella just nodded.

"I'm going to jump in the shower will you be ok?"

Gabriella nodded again.

Troy was starting to worry why she wasn't speak.

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded again.

"Ok, I'll be out real soon."

He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Gabriella rubbed her sore face. The water had actually hurt her to the point she almost cried…but she didn't tell Troy that. He'd just worry. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of going back to school so soon but she didn't want to be away from Troy. The person who murdered her mother had threatened to kill Troy if she spoke about what happen and she had already lost her mother. She wasn't going to lose Troy too. She sighed and laid down on Troy's bed. Yesterday had been the worst night of her life and she didn't think she'd ever recover from it. She heard the bathroom door open throwing her from her thoughts. Troy came out dressed and ready to go.

He went over to her and stroked her hair.

"You can stay here and sleep. I'll be back in just a few hours. My mom will be here so you aren't alone."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Baby please talk to me."

"I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure because you look really tired. I won't mind if you stay here."

"Stay here…with you?"

"I need to go to school, but you can stay here with my mom."

"Stay with you…."

"OK baby girl. Come on let's go get breakfast."

The two of them went into the kitchen. After eating Troy and Gabriella left with Jack.

School was still pretty empty since Jack had to be in earlier than the rest. Troy was at his locker when a voice screamed "GABRIELLA!" Gabriella whimpered and hid behind Troy. Troy closed his locker and turned keeping Gabriella behind him and putting his hand out to stop the person running toward him.

"Tay stop." Troy said as she got close enough.

"I need to see Gabriella, her house was on the news last night!"

"I know Taylor. I went there and got her. She is really shaken up still, just give her , her space."

"Is she ok?"

"A few cuts and bruises but nothing too series. Her mother is gone though."

"Oh no how?"

"Murdered."

"By who?"

"I don't know. Gabriella won't tell me. She won't talk about it."

"Why is she here? She doesn't seem like she'd be able to focus."

"I doubt she will but she was too scared to be without me so she followed me here."

"Has she spoken?"

"A little last night and some this morning but not since she got out of the shower."

"Poor Gabriella."

"Yeah I'm just hoping to get her through the day."

"If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Taylor."

They three of them headed to homeroom. It went by fast and Gabriella couldn't focus at all. When class was over Troy took Gabriella into his arms. He didn't even bother to ask if she wanted to go to math because he knew she'd say no.

"Are you going to take her to practice with you?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, I think she'll be more comfortable that way."

"Ok I'll see you at lunch."

Troy nodded. He took Gabriella into the gym and set her down on the bleachers.

"Just stay here baby girl. After practice you and I will go get some lunch ok?"

Gabriella only nodded. Troy sighed and kissed her head. She had gone from talking a little to not talking at all. That's what worried him. Gabriella was getting worse and pulling herself further into her shell instead of better.

After practice was over Troy noticed Taylor had come into the gym. He went over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take Gabriella to lunch while you shower, that way she isn't alone. I don't think she should be alone right now, not even for a second."

"I agree but Gabriella is a little clingy to me and choosey to everyone else. She won't go with just anyone."

"If she doesn't want to come that's fine. It can't hurt to offer though. Gabriella is my friend and I want to help her."

Troy nodded and the two of them went over to Gabriella.

"Hey Beautiful girl."

Gabriella jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy chuckled. "Baby I'm all sweaty let go." He tried to remove her arms but she just whimpered. Troy rubbed her back.

"It's ok baby girl. I just have to go shower and I can't do that with you attached to me."

Gabriella made no movement to show she heard him.

"You can go grab lunch with Taylor. I'll be there real soon."

Finally Gabriella spoke but it wasn't the answer Troy was looking for.

"Don't get rid of me. I love you." She whimpered.

"Baby I love you too. I'm not trying to get rid of you. If I go shower you'll be here in the gym all alone. I figured you'd rather be with friends than alone. "Troy said hugging her tighter.

"Be with you…"

"I have to shower. Then you can be with me."

"You shower already."

"Yes but now I'm all sweaty. I need to take another. It will be a fast one I promise."

Gabriella sighed. He was starting to smell but she was scared of him not being in her sight. She loosened her grip.

"I'll go….lunch…" she muttered.

Troy kissed her head. "Good girl. I love you and I'll meet you in the lunch room."

Gabriella nodded.

"I'll take care of her Troy." Taylor said.

She and Gabriella made their way to the lunch room. Troy ran into the locker room and jumped into the shower.

* * *

While that was going on every news stations in the state were getting told their next assignment.

"I want you to find Gabriella Montez and do whatever you have to, to find out what happen inside her house last night. The first station to get the story will be rewarded $10,000 for each member of the team. Now Gabriella will be at school at this time so go get your story!"

* * *

Back at the school Gabriella had sat down at the table with the others but not talking or eating. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. "Hey Beautiful." Troy greeted kissing her ear making her giggle slightly. "Troy…" she said softly. Troy lifted her up and sat down keeping her on his lap.

"Why haven't you eaten anything sweetie?"

"Not hungry."

"Baby you hardly ate anything at breakfast. Just have a few bites. You need to stay healthy."

"Not hungry."

Troy sighed. He put some of his pasta onto his fork. He put the fork to Gabriella's lips.

"Come on baby please."

"Not hungry."

"Gabriella I want you to eat this. Now." Troy said sternly yet softly.

Gabriella sighed. He only called her by Gabriella when he was serious. She opened her mouth and let Troy feed her some of the food. She ate as much as she could. When she was full she buried her face in Troy's shoulder.

"No more…feel sick."

Troy kissed her head. "Ok baby girl. No more."

* * *

School went by fast after that. Gabriella was waiting outside with the girls as Troy said goodbye to his father. Suddenly out of no where they girls were blinded by flashing lights. Cameras and microphones were shoved in their faces. Questions were being shouted at them a mile a minute.

"Which one of you is Gabriella?"

"Gabriella what happen to you're mother last night?"

"Gabriella where is the body hidden?"

"Gabriella who attacked you?

"Gabriella what happen to you last night?"

Gabriella went stiff as stone. She wanted to run but the fear paralyzed her. Now she was trapped and had no way to get to Troy. She only hoped Troy hurried up and got outside to save her.

* * *

**A/N if anyone at any time wants to guess what happen to Gabriella feel free to do so. I will let you know in PM if you get it right. I will say this, she was not raped. It's mostly what happen to her mother and what she saw. Anyway next chapter Gabriella gives her statement and I may tell a little bit more about what happen. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on face book here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	3. Statement

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN ONLY THIS PLOT! THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE A BIT MORE INFO ON WHO ATTACKED GABRIELLA BUT NOT OF THE ACTUAL ATTACK. ENJOY!**

* * *

Gabriella went stiff as stone. She wanted to run but the fear paralyzed her. Now she trapped and had no way to get to Troy. She only hoped Troy hurried up and got outside to save her. She felt her self being picked up and whimpered.

"Down! Down!"

"It's just me Gabriella." Chad said.

She relaxed she had forgotten the other guys were out there. She buried her face in his neck.

"Take Gabriella inside. We will try and make them leave." Zeke said.

Chad and the girls went inside. They saw Troy.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Every news station in the state is out there right now." Chad explained.

"How did they figure out she was here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know but Gabriella froze so we brought her inside."

Chad handed Gabriella over to Troy. She whimpered at first not knowing what was going on. "Chad! Chad!"

"Shhh baby Brie. It's just me. You're safe I got you." Troy soothed.

Gabriella relaxed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy held her bridal style and gently rocked her side to side.

"I got you. You're safe. You're safe." He whispered gently.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Zeke and the others were trying to make them go away but they aren't having much luck."

"Should we call the police?"

"I think so." Chad nodded.

He took out his cell phone and called the cops.

"Ask for Officer Stone. He helped Gabriella and I last night." Troy said.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Is Officer Stone there?"

"Hold on one moment…."

Chad sighed as he heard the happy cheery playback music as he waited.

"That is so annoying right now."

Gabriella gave a small chuckle. Troy laughed. "Someone finds it funny."

Chad smiled, glad he had been able to help his friend feel better.

"Hello, Officer Stone?"

"Officer Stone, my name is Chad Danforth I'm here with Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez ."

"Yes, I remember them. Is everything ok?"

"Not really, we are here at East High school but we can leave the building without being ambushed by news reporters."

"Oh no those jerks are back?"

"Yeah, can you help?"

"Be there soon just stay inside and if they somehow manage to get inside DO NOT say anything to them. They twist it around and make it sound horrible."

"OK Thank you."

Chad hung up. "He's on his way. We just need to wait."

Troy nodded. He walked over to one of the lockers and sat down leaning against it.

"Well we missed the bus. I guess we'll just have to wait for my dad." Troy said.

"We all will." Chad said.

Troy just nodded. Chad sighed.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"One of the questions outside really confused me but I don't want to ask because it will upset Gabriella."

Troy looked down at Gabriella she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

"She out of it. Ask, maybe I can help."

"They asked her where the body was hidden. What does that mean?"

Troy sighed. "Maria Montez is dead but they can't find the body."

"How do they know she is dead?"

"Gabriella, when they first got there all she would say is 'Mommy's dead'. So they've searched the whole house they can't find it. Their guess is whoever attacked them took the body to hide the evidence. They knew Gabriella would be too scared so he thinks he'd getting off free."

"That's just sick. What kind of a freak would do that?"

"I don't know."

"What happen to her?" Chad asked.

"No one knows. Gabriella is the only witness and she isn't speaking. Not even the cops know, it's just a mess right now."

"Do you have any guesses?"

"I know she saw her mother get murdered. I'm trying to figure it through her signs of behavior but all I can come up with is rape."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean she's really shut down and quiet. She doesn't trust any male."

"She trust us guys."

"Yeah but she knows you. Any male she doesn't know scares her. Plus she won't lay on her back anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she never lays flat on her back anymore. It's either on her side or on her stomach. She refuses to lay on her back. She freaks out."

"If she was raped you'd think she'd fear all men though wouldn't you?"

"I don't know."

"I no raped…" a voice muttered.

Troy looked down and saw Gabriella had woken up. "What?"

"I wasn't raped. He tried to but my mother stopped him before he could." Gabriella said.

She wanted Troy to understand she wasn't raped and the only way she could do that was to speak normally.

"Then what was it baby girl? Why are you so scared of laying on your back?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Ok, Baby girl you don't have to tell me anything. It's ok. No pressure."

Troy kissed her head and looked at Chad. Suddenly Officer Stone came in.

"Hey, everyone ok?"

"Gabriella is shaken up but no physical harm." Troy explained.

"Ok, well I've got bad news. I can't make them leave all I can do is guide you through to your car the best I can."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I wish there was I'm sorry."

Troy just nodded. He stood up and set Gabriella on her feet. She whimpered.

"Shhh just hang on." Troy said.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his hoodie. He turned back to Gabriella. "Arms up."

"No tickling." She said softly and shyly.

Troy chuckled. It was often a game they played. Troy would pretend to put his hoodie on her and say 'arms up' but once she lifted her arms he'd drop the hoodie and tickle her. "No tickling baby I promise." He said kissing her forehead. Gabriella lifted her arms and Troy put his hoodie on her and pulled the hood up and pulled the strings so it was tight around her head. "Now just keep your face buried in my neck. I'll get you through as fast as possible."

Gabriella nodded. He lifted her back up and she buried her face in his neck. Just then Jack walked out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Troy quickly explained.

"Oh well, I was just on my way home so let's go."

Everyone walked to the front door and Gabriella whimpered.

"I got you. I'm right here. Just remember. I'm right here." Troy said rubbing her back. Stone opened the door and the blinding lights, camera and microphones started a long with the questions. Gabriella started to cry.

"Go! GO!" she screamed at them.

"Shhh just try to ignore it." Troy whispered into her ear so the camera's didn't catch it.

"Which one of you is Gabriella?"

"Gabriella what happen to you mother last night?"

"Gabriella where is the body hidden?"

"Gabriella who attacked you?

"Gabriella what happen to you last night?"

"Gabriella why won't you tell the police what happen?"

"Gabriella where is your mother now?"

"Gabriella is your mother really dead?"

"Gabriella are you glad your mother is dead and you're alive or do you wish you were dead?"

"AWAY! AWAY! " Gabriella screamed again.

"I'm right her e baby. Shhh it's ok." Troy soothed.

He suddenly wished his father hadn't parked so far. The lights were blinding him and he could barely see where he was going.

"Gabriella did your mom run away and leave you alone?"

"Gabriella was the man who murdered your mother your father?"

"Gabriella who was the man who killed your mother can you give us a name?"

"Gabriella are you scared the man will come back and kill Troy?"

That sent Gabriella over the edge. She clung to Troy as tight as she could and squirmed in his arms screaming.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Troy saw two hands reaching towards her from the corner of his eye. He pulled Gabriella away.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Dude stop!" a voice said.

Troy turned his head slightly and noticed the two arms were Chad. He reached toward Gabriella and covered her ears with his hands. She relaxed instantly. Her breathing was little a little off but she was calming down.

"Thank man." Troy said.

"No problem."

They finally made it to the car. Stone opened the back seat car door. Almost like a chain all three of them went inside not once letting go of Gabriella. Once they were inside and the door was closed Chad removed his hands from Gabriella's ears. Jack climbed into the front seat. "Thank you Stone." He said.

"I'm coming to follow you home in case these losers do."

"Ok."

Jack started to the car. A bunch of Camera men jumped in front of the car leaning on the hood trying to zoom into the car. Some were banging on the windows on the car. Gabriella was hysterical all over again.

"Dad do something!"

"Like what? Run them over?"

"Yes, would that be so horrible?" Troy asked seriously.

"Yes Troy it would. I'm going around them just hang on."

Jack turned the car and drove past them. As they got further and further away Gabriella calmed down.

"That scary." She muttered.

"It's over Baby girl. You're safe."

"Sleepy." Gabriella said rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Sleep then my Princess. We should be home soon."

Gabriella closed her eyes and cuddled into him. Troy kissed her head. They dropped Chad off at home first before finally after what felt like hours pulling into their driveway.

Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her inside to his bedroom. He set her down and tucked her in. She whimpered.

"Troy no leave."

"I'm not leaving baby girl. I'm staying right here."

Gabriella fell back to sleep. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and Troy loved watching her sleep. The rest of the evening was uneventful. That was just the way Troy and Gabriella wanted it.

* * *

The next morning Troy stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping next to him. He stroked her hair.

"Hey baby girl, it's time to wake up." He whispered.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." He said kissing her forehead.

"Morning Troy."

"You feeling better today?"

Gabriella nodded. "I want to go to the police station."

"What?"

"I want to give my statement. I want to just get it over with. The Police need to know what happen and the man needs to pay."

"That's very brave of you baby but are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I need to do it today before I loose my nerve."

"Ok then we will go. Let's have some breakfast and shower then we can go."

"Ok…"

After a quick breakfast and shower Troy and Gabriella headed out. Luckily no news crew were waiting for them. They finally arrived at the station. Gabriella didn't move.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Troy asked.

"I'll never be ready, but it's something I have to do. If not for myself then for my mom."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

They both got out of the car and went inside up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked. His voice was rough and gruff. It scared Gabriella. She looked down at her hands. "Um…I wanted to um…."

"Yes? Well speak up I don't have all day."

Gabriella started to shake. Her breathing got harder. "I…I just wanted…wanted to…"

"She wants to give her statement of the attack." Troy said.

"What attack is this?"

"It's the Montez case."

"It's about time maybe now we can finally find this man and that dead person's body."

Gabriella felt like she had been punched in the gut when he said that. Her mother wasn't even known as Maria Montez anymore. She was 'that dead person'. She whimpered and pulled back from the desk, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Actually could we maybe speak to Officer Stone?" Troy asked.

"His office is down the hall to the right. Have a nice day."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her away from the cop. Once they were away from him he stopped.

"Are you all right baby?" he asked.

"Her name is Maria." Gabriella whimpered. "She's not 'that dead person' Her name is Maria Montez."

"I know baby. I know. I'm sorry he called her that."

Troy hugged her close. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"We're here, let's just get it over with. I'll stay with you."

"Ok…"

The two of them kept walking until they reached Stone's Office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella went inside.

"Troy, Gabriella what can I do for you?"

"Gabriella would like to give her statement about the attack. You're the only cop she trusts enough to give it to."

"That's very brave of you please have a seat."

Gabriella went to sit down. Troy turned and went towards the door.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried out.

"I'm just closing the door." He said softly. He closed the door and sat next to Gabriella.

Stone got the tape recorder ready and his notepad and pen.

"All right…" he hit record on the recorder. "Gabriella Montez statement, Please Gabriella tell us what happen?"

Gabriella looked at the recorder and the notepad in his hands.

"Where do I start?" she asked softly, so softly that the recorder wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"Where ever you feel is most important."

Gabriella took a deep breath and muttered "for mom". She looked at Stone and started. "My mom was her own boss, she had her own business. She got to hire and fire whoever she felt deserved it. There was this one man he worked for my mom for a couple months but never did his job. He was always goofing off and playing around on his computer and stuff, so my mom fired him."

"Good Gabriella keep going. What happen next?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "E end er." She muttered.

"What?"

"He threatened her, he told her she'd pay for firing him….this is hard."

"It's ok you're doing good. Take a deep breath. Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, but can Troy hold me?"

"Of course."

Gabriella went and sat on Troy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head.

"You can do it my brave girl. Go on."

"So what happen after the threat?" Stone asked.

Gabriella shrugged and played with her hands. Troy rubbed her back.

"Yes you do baby girl. You know, please tell us."

"Can you at least give us the name of the man who did all this?"

Gabriella shook her head. She buried her face in the crook of Troy's neck. "Home…Home now." She whimpered.

Troy sighed. He had thought they were starting to make some progress. "I'm sorry, she's been like since it happen. Sometimes she'll talk and she'll be open others time she hardly speaks and just hides her face."

"It understandable. Gabriella can you please tell us what happen? We only want to help. The faster we find this man the faster we can find your mom."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She had to do this. Her mom needed her to do this. She looked up at Stone and continued her heartbreaking story.

* * *

**A/N that's the end for now. I'll update maybe tomorrow. As the story goes on you'll find out more and more. In case you haven't noticed in every chapter I give at least one clue as to what happen. In this one you found out who was behind the attack. In the next one you'll find out his name and Sharpay finally comes into play. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	4. Forgiving Sharpay

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ENJOY THE SHORT BURST OF TROYELLA FLUFF I ADDED IN :) **

* * *

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She had to do this. Her mom needed her to do this. She looked up at Stone and continued her heartbreaking story.

When she was finished both Stone and Troy were white as snow. They couldn't believe Gabriella had been through something so horrible. Gabriella was hysterical. Troy hugged her and kissed her over and over.

"I know it's was awful baby I'm so, so, sorry. I'm here I'm right here. It's over, you're safe. Shhh you're safe. I love you."

Gabriella slowly calmed down.

"Ok Gabriella you gave me a lot of information today. It was very brave and I'm very proud. Now you have three choices. 1, you can tell me the man's name, 2, you can just describe the man and then come back in for a line up, or 3, you can just tell me to shut up and go home with Troy."

Gabriella chuckled at his last remark. "Hi-his na-name i-is Tho-Tho-Tho…."

"Come on baby girl, you can do it." Troy soothed.

"Thomas Edwards."

"Thomas Edwards? Gabriella if I show you a picture of the man can you identify him?"

Gabriella nodded. "I can, but I'm scared."

"It would just be a picture. Would you be ok?"

"Ok."

Stone took a few minutes and typed in some stuff to his computer but he turned the computer to Troy and Gabriella. As Gabriella looked at the picture she saw his haunting face in her head. She whimpered and turned away burring her face in the crook to Troy's neck. "That's him, That's the man who….who killed my mom and stole her body." She cried.

"Ok Gabriella thank you. You've just helped us more than you know. Thomas Edwards is wanted criminal. He's has made several killings already. We've been after him for months. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, but I'd like to pick option three."

Stone chuckled. "All right. You've done a lot to help us. Thank you. You should be proud of yourself."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Troy said.

He stood up and lifted Gabriella.

"Thank you for coming in." Stone said.

Troy took Gabriella and walked out. As much as she was hurting he was really proud of her.

* * *

They finally arrived at the house. Gabriella had fallen asleep on the way home. Troy went inside and laid her down on the bed. She whimpered.

"Shhhh I'm right here sweetie."

Gabriella rolled onto her stomach. "Troy no leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just get some rest."

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want to do?"

"Cuddle."

Troy chuckled. He climbed into bed with her. She turned and cuddled into his side.

"Good?"

"Perfect."

They both just laid there cuddled together. Troy gently scratched her back. His fingers moved a little too close to her side and she squealed. Troy laughed.

"What was that?"

"That tickles Troy."

Troy just laughed and did it again. She squealed and pulled away. "Get back here, you little run away." Troy said playfully. He grabbed her and pulled her back into him and tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm.

"Troy stop it!"

"Maybe if you say Troy Bolton is the hottest boyfriend and best basketball player in the world."

"No, never!"

"Then I won't stop tickling you."

"I refuse to say it."

"That's ok with me." He moved his hands to her underarms making her scream in laughter.

"No! Troy not there!" Gabriella laughed harder.

"Say the magic words."

"NO!"

Troy laughed and continued to tickle her. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He stopped tickling and answered the phone.

"Hello…Oh hey Chad…Yeah, we're fine why…Well Gabriella wanted to go to the station and give her statement, she wasn't in shape to go to school after so we just came home. We're both fine….Yeah we should be back at school tomorrow….ok I'll see you then. Bye Bro."

Troy hung up.

"That was Chad he was worried when we didn't show up for school."

"I don't want to go back."

"We don't have to. At least not today."

"No, I don't want to go back ever. I'll just be ambushed again."

"Baby you can't let them stop you from living your life. What if they were outside the house, would you ever leave the house?"

"No."

"Brie, You know your mother wouldn't want you to stop going to school."

"That's not fair."

"It's the truth baby girl. Look we don't have to go back today, but tomorrow we have to go back."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Troy smirked…"Until then…" he trailed off and started to tickle her again. Gabriella burst into giggles. It had been a long time since she had laughed and it felt good.

* * *

The next morning Troy and Gabriella arrived at school. Before they could even get out of the car they were ambushed by reporters. "Troy…"

"Don't worry. We will get through it just like last time. Put my hoodie on pull the hood up and I'll carry you inside. Don't forget whatever they say just ignore them."

Gabriella nodded and put Troy's hoodie on. "Ready?"

"No…but let's go."

Troy got out of the car and went over to Gabriella's side. He opened the door and pulled her into his arms. Her face went right into the crook of his neck. He held her tight and started to walk. The questions, the lights, the camera it all started again. Gabriella cried into him shaking in fear. Troy managed to get to the school and inside the building. Suddenly Sharpay Evens came over. She was the richest person in the school and bullied everyone who wasn't rich.

"Are you two all right. Those reports are so annoying."

"Why do you care?" Troy asked.

"Look I've been doing something thinking and I feel really bad about the way I've treated you two in the past. Can you forgive me? I'd like to be friends."

Troy set Gabriella down on her feet.

"Not a chance, not after everything you've done."

"Troy, stop. I forgive you Sharpay. It may take time before I can really trust you and call you my friend but I will forgive you and I will work on building a friendship with you."

"Thank you…Toodles."

Sharpay walked away.

"What was that about?" Troy asked.

"I can't be mad at her forever. Plus after what Thomas did, her stuff doesn't seem as bad. I want to forgive her. I think you should too."

"I'll support your choice but it's going to take a while before I forgive her."

"That's understandable. Thank you for supporting me."

"You're welcome. I love you. Are you ready for class?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I love you too."

They both headed to class. Sharpay was down the hall speaking to someone.

"They totally brought it. Gabriella gave in so easily. Troy will be a little harder to convince but I can deal with him."

"Good, here is first pay."

'Someone' handed Sharpay a single 100 dollar bill.

"Thank you."

"We never had this meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Perfect."

Sharpay skipped off her normal happy perky self. 'Someone' smiled. "Soon Gabriella, very soon you will be back in my hands."

* * *

**A/N any guesses on who 'someone' is? Is it Thomas or a reporter? Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed the small amount of fluff I added. I figured I needed to add a little fluff because of all the drama that had been going on. **


	5. Taking Things too Far

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

After school was over Troy was helping Gabriella prepare for the walk to the car. He went to pick her up but she stopped him.

"No, I want to walk out. I need to show these camera men that I'm not scared of them. I need to walk."

"Ok, if you're sure. Still keep your face hidden though ok?"

"I will."

Together they made their way to the front doors. Gabriella cuddled into Troy's side hiding her face.

"Ready?"

"I'll never be ready, but I don't have a choice."

"Ok, baby remember, keep your face hidden and always ignore their questions."

"Ok."

They opened the door the door and were once again ambushed by flashing lights cameras and questions. Gabriella felt more vulnerable without Troy holding her but she had to be brave. Suddenly someone grabbed Gabriella by the arm and pulled her backwards. The force was so strong she felt backwards to the floor. The camera and everything closed in around her. Troy started fighting his way through. He knew Gabriella was going to be having a nervous breakdown. He could even hear her screaming.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"Gabriella hang on!" Troy called to her.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone in fighting off the camera men. Chad had started to help too.

Finally Chad and Troy had managed to get through to the front of the crowd. Their hearts broke at the sight of Gabriella laying flat on her back with her hand up covering her face and her feet kicking out any which way trying to defend herself.

"BACK OFF! I SAID BACK OFF NOW!" Chad screamed.

Troy bent down next to Gabriella. He went to pick her up but she screamed and started to fight him away.

"NO! NO! TROY! TROY! HELP ME TROY!"

'Shhhh baby, shhhh it's me." Troy soothed.

Gabriella let him pick her up. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung to him as tight as she could.

Troy covered Gabriella the best he could as Chad led them back through the crowd and to Troy's car. Finally they reached the car. Troy put Gabriella inside before closing the door. He rushed to his side and jumped in closing the door.

"Troy I want to go home." Gabriella cried.

"We're going. I promise. Just hang on."

Troy drove away the best he could without running anyone over. Finally they were on the main road away from the school.

"I never want to go to school again. I hate it." Gabriella cried.

"We will think of something. I promise baby girl."

Gabriella just cried all the way home.

* * *

Finally they reached the house…only new reporters were waiting by the front door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy growled.

"I'm not safe anymore! Gabriella cried. "They're everywhere!"

"You are safe baby. You're home here is where you are safe. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Troy got out of the car. Gabriella watched as he went over to them. He couldn't hear what he was saying but she saw him take out his cell phone and start dialing a number. The reporters ran off scared. Troy put his cell back into his pocket and went back over to her. He opened her door.

"They're gone now. It's ok."

Gabriella just slid out of the car crying. Once her feet touched the ground a pain shot through her ankle and he feet slipped out from under her. Troy caught her.

"Whoa, Angel are you all right?"

"No! I want to go home Troy!"

"Baby we are home. Let's get you inside."

He lifted her bridal style and carried her inside. He went into the living room and sat down keeping Gabriella on his lap. She cried into him and he held her and soothed her until she finally calmed down.

"Thank you…saving me." Gabriella muttered.

Troy sighed. Gabriella had pulled herself right back into her shell.

"I'll always save you baby. Are you ok?"

"I want them off me."

"How about a nice hot shower?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down on the counter and kissed her forehead.

"Mom and dad are working late tonight so we are on our own for dinner. I'll go get that started. Just come find me when you're done ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy left and Gabriella got off the counter. She stripped naked and turned on the water. She climbed in and let the hot water relax her. She stayed in there till the water got cold. When she climbed out she reached under the sink and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself. She then noticed she had no clothes. She sighed. Hopefully Troy was still in the kitchen. She peeked her head out of the joint bathroom. "Troy?" There was no answer. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the draws. She grabbed a pair of Troy's pants and one of his t-shirts. She went over to her pile of clothes….since she only had a few…and grabbed her undergarments. Just as she dropped her towel she heard a wolf whistle. At first she thought it was Troy but then she realized Troy wouldn't do that. He respected her too much and knew how shy she was about showing off her body. SO who else would it be? Suddenly she felt like she was being watching. She turned and looked out the window. She let out a blood curling scream. All the reporters were standing outside the window looking in filming her naked. She screamed again and sunk down to her knees grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Troy came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong Ga….." when Troy saw what was going on he lost it. He always tried staying calm in front of the camera but he lost it. Filming at her school was one thing and camping out in front of her house was maybe understandable but to film her naked was taking it too far. He ran over to the window and screamed.

"YOU SICK PERVERTED MONSTERS! GO OFF MY PROPERTY AND PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR JOB! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

He closed the blinds and turned to Gabriella. She was crying on the floor. He went over to her.

"It's ok now baby. You're safe they're gone."

"They'll come back."

"I'll protect you baby I swear on my life. Now listen we need to get you dressed and go down to the police station ok."

"Troy please don't leave me alone."

"I'll stay but you've got trust me enough to let me help you get dressed ok? Can you do that?"

"I trust you."

"Good, then stand up."

Gabriella stood up holding the towel tightly around her.

Troy gathered up the clothes she had dropped.

"Is this what you want to wear?"

She nodded.

"Ok, now baby you need to let your towel go."

"No…."

"I promise I won't hurt you or touch you anywhere that makes you uncomfortable."

Gabriella nodded and let the towel go. Troy handed her the clothes and she dressed into her bra and underwear.

"Can you help me finish…" she asked shyly.

"Of course baby girl. Arms up."

Gabriella lifted her arm but then quickly pulled them back down. Troy looked confused.

"What's the matter?"

"It's hurts...my arm."

Gabriella covered the arm that had been grabbed by one of the men.

"Let me see baby."

Gabriella moved her hand. She had a nice big bruise forming on her arms. Something else caught Troy's eye on her back. He looked closer and saw one on her back. He guessed that was from when she fell to the floor.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry they did this to you."

"My ankle hurts too…I think I twisted it when I stumbled backwards."

Troy sighed. These reporters had taken things too far. They were physically hurting her and he was going to end it.

"Let's get you dressed and go talk to Stone."

Gabriella nodded and Troy helped her get dressed.

"Troy can you hold me?"

"Of course baby."

Troy lifted her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her favorite spot, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You're safe now baby girl. I promise this is going to end now. No one hurts you and get away with it." He walked out of the room and as he walked into the living room he saw his parents.

"Troy are you both all right?" Jack asked.

"No, Gabriella is physically injured thanks to those goons and they just filmed her naked stalking her from the window."

"You need to report them Troy."

"I'm going to."

Troy walked over to the front door.

"Wait Troy don't…" Jack was cut off as Troy opened the door and was met with flashing lights and cameras. Gabriella screamed and clung tighter to Troy. Troy slammed the door.

"They're everywhere Troy! Please make them stop!"

"I'm going to baby I promise."

"I'm going to call Stone and have him come over. This had gone too far." Jack walked off to the kitchen.

Lucille went over to Troy who walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Where are you hurt Gabriella?"

Gabriella just whimpered.

"She's really shaken mom."

"I don't blame her. But I need to make sure you're not hurt too bad."

"No!" Gabriella cried. "Please don't touch me."

Troy sighed. "Baby, no one is going to touch you. I promise."

"Can we just be alone please mom?"

Lucille walked into the kitchen.

"It's ok my baby girl. You're safe. I've got you."

Gabriella just let out a shaky breath.

"I want them to leave." She said looking up at him.

"They will. I promise. When they see Stone they'll run away."

"Troy I'm scared."

"Don't be baby, don't be I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

"You can bet on it."

Troy gave her a small wink and smirked. Gabriella giggled and hid her face.

"Oh so there is that giggle." Troy teased tickling her sides. Gabriella giggled and squirmed on his lap.

"Troy No."

Troy stopped and kissed her head. "Just rest baby, Stone will be here soon and this will all be over."

Gabriella cuddled into him and relaxed. Lucille and Jack walked back in.

"She ok?"

"She's better." Troy answered.

"Good. I spoke to Stone he's on his way." Jack said.

"Good. I hope he can help."

"I'm sure he can. Do you need anything."

"No, I'm ok."

"Gabriella?"

"Just cuddles."

Troy hugged her tighter. "You've got all the cuddles you want."

"Ok, You're mother and I will be will in our room. Call if you need anything."

Jack and Lucille left. Troy pulled Gabriella closer and they just cuddled on the couch. A few minutes later Jack walked out to get a drink and smiled at the sight. Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up in the couch. Troy was flat on his back with Gabriella cuddled into his side laying on her stomach resting on his chest. Troy's arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"Luc come out here. You need to see this."

Lucille walked out and smiled.

"He really loves her."

"Yeah, he does." Lucille went over and grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. Gabriella whimpered. Troy's arms wrapped tighter around her she calmed instantly. Both of still in a deep sleep.

"Amazing, even in a deep sleep he can comfort her." Jack said.

"He gets that from you. I remember when we were their age and we'd spend the night together and I'd have a nightmare or something you'd be sound asleep but you just hug me tighter and I'd be asleep instantly.

"It's what happens when you love someone. You make sure you can always protect them even if your sleeping."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack sighed. "That's Stone."

"I'll wake the kids."

Jack went to get the door. Lucille went over to Troy and shook him.

"Troy wake up."

Troy stirred and opened his eyes. "What happen?" he asked.

"You fell asleep. You need to wake up though, Stone is here."

"I'll wake up Brie."

Lucille nodded and walked off. Troy sat up thinking the movement would wake her but she just cuddled into his lap. He chuckled. "Wake up sleeping beauty." He teased.

"No up, sleep." She muttered.

"Yes up, we can sleep later."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Troy laughed they could go at this forever, they often did sometimes for the fun of it but now Gabriella needed to wake up. Then he got an idea. He always ended up winning because he tricked her.

"No." he said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey! You little cheat." He teased.

She ignored him. "Ok, fine you've left me no other choice."

He tickled her sides and she whined fighting at his hands. "Troy no!"

"Wake up."

Gabriella whined and sat up. "Happy?"

Troy chuckled. "No, I know you want to sleep and you can but we have to speak with Stone."

Gabriella nodded. "Can we still cuddle?"

"As long as you stay awake."

Gabriella climbed back into his lap. He held her tight. Stone walked in.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"They're everywhere Officer Stone they won't leave me alone. Please make them stop!" Gabriella cried.

"They camped outside the window in my room and when Gabriella got out of the shower they were there to see it."

"They have gone too far. You were right to call me."

"What can we do?" Troy asked.

"I've got two choices and I doubt you will like either of them."

Troy sighed. "What are they?"

"One I hire you a body guard…"

"and two?"

"Two I put cops outside the main places you guys go to keep them away."

"Like school?"

"Yes, and your house. Until this stops."

"Can you just make them stop."

"I've already warned them but I can't stop them from being everywhere."

"No body guard, I can protect Gabriella when we are out places but I think keeping the cops outside the school and our house is a good idea." Troy said.

"All right, anything else?"

"Can you make sure they don't show the footage they took today?" Gabriella whimpered.

Stone handed them tiny tapes. "I made the camera man give me their tapes before leaving here. I have every copy. So it's safe."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Officer Stone."

"You're welcome.

Stone walked out of the house. Gabriella and Troy sighed. They only hoped having the cops around now would help them. Troy knew if things didn't get better soon Gabriella would never leave the house again.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Sharpay and Gabriella go to the mall...will it end in tears? Also who noticed the song title I used in this story? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	6. Mall Attack

**A/N I DO NOT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I HAD SOME HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER SO THANK YOU TO TwilightElena.**

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Gabriella asked.

"We wait, I'd suggest not leaving the house for the rest of the evening." Troy said.

"Ok…"

"Gabriella can I have a look at you injuries just to make sure they aren't serious enough to get a doctor."

"I guess…"

Lucille walked over to Gabriella. She pulled her arm from the sleeve and showed her the bruise.

"One of the camera men grabbed me at school today. I stumbled backward and fell to the floor."

"So your back and ankle are also injured?"

"Yes…I don't want to show my back…" she said shyly.

"I've just remembered I need to do something in my room." Jack said and left.

Gabriella sighed. She loved Jack like her own father but she still felt uncomfortable showing off her body to him.

"Are you ok now?" Lucille asked.

"Did I hurt his feelings?"

"No, of course noit, he's an older male you're a teenage girl, even if you're living here and you know him it's not right for him to see you half naked."

"I don't want to hurt him. I do trust him."

"He knows that sweetie. He isn't hurt."

"Can Troy stay…he's seen it already…"

Lucille sighed. "Will you stay still if I say no?"

Gabriella gave a small giggle and shook her head.

"Then I guess he can stay."

"Come here baby girl…give me a hug." Troy said.

Gabriella hugged Troy facing her back to Lucille.

"All right baby I'm just going to lift your shirt a little ok?"

"Ok…"

Lucille lifted her shirt. Gabriella tensed.

"It's ok baby girl. You're safe." Troy soothed and she relaxed.

"It's a bad bruise but nothing too serious. How is your ankle can you bend it?"

"Yes, but if I add too much pressure to it, then it hurts."

"I think it's just a sprain. Nothing too bad. Just try and stay off it for a few days."

"Ok thank you Lucille."

"Any time baby girl."

Lucille kissed her head and walked away. Gabriella just cuddled close to Troy the rest of night just enjoying being in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy next to her wide awake.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful and you look so peaceful."

Gabriella just smiled. "It's weird I haven't had one nightmare yet. I mean I thought I'd be having a lot but when I fall asleep in your arms at night I just feel so safe and protected that I can't help but he at peace.

"Well I'm glad. You want to shower first?"

"Not right now, I just want to cuddle."

"We need to get going baby girl." Troy smiled as she cuddled into him laying on her stomach resting her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

"Where?"

"School."

Gabriella tensed and went white. "No… Troy I…I can't…No Troy please."

"Easy baby Stone has hired cops to help us. The camera crew will be gone."

Gabriella shook her head as he eyes filled with tears.

"No, please Troy." She whimpered.

"Brie, you'll be ok. I'll be with you all day."

"I don't want them to hurt me."

"No one is going to touch you Angel. I promise."

"I'm scared…"

"I know you are but don't be. I've got your back."

"I don't want to end up on my back again Troy. I can't stand being pinned down flat on my back like that I just can't."

"I know baby, and I know why but no one is going to hurt you this time around. I'll make sure of it and cops will make sure of it."

"I can't, I can't Troy. Please let me stay home."

"Baby, I really didn't want to do this but you haven't given me a choice."

"Do what?"

"Would your mother let you miss school? Say she lived but the news reporters were still stalking you. Would your mother let you stay home?"

Of course not, Gabriella's mother wouldn't let her stay home from school unless she had a fever higher than 100. She just slowly shook her head.

"So, go on and take a shower. I'll wait in here."

Sighing Gabriella nodded and got up. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Troy sighed. He climbed out of bed and left the room. He went into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Have you spoken to Stone?"

"Yes, he has someone outside right now. He's going to get you to safely to school. Then another cop will get you two safely inside the school. From there you are on your own."

"So we have body guards?"

"Pretty much."

Troy sighed. "Are they just for school?"

"Yes, the man outside has been given orders to follow your orders. He will get you wherever you ask but he will only do so on your command…other than taking you and Gabriella to school of course."

"Ok, thank mom."

Troy went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He just hoped they had better day at school than yesterday. When Gabriella got out of the shower he got in. They both went downstairs to breakfast. After eating Gabriella went to the front door to grab her back. She saw the reporters from the window.

"Troy they are still here!"

"I know baby. One of Stone's men is going to get us safely to our car."

"I don't want to go out there."

"Let me carry you."

"What?"

"If I carry you, they can't touch you."

"I would feel safer…"

She walked over to him and he lifted her right up. He pulled the hood to her sweater up over her head. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"All right you ready?"

"No….but I don't have a choice."

Troy sighed and kissed her head. "I'm right here." He opened the door. The cop turned around.

"I'm Officer John, Stone gave me orders to get you to your car safely."

"I'm Troy and the beauty in my arms in Gabriella. Thank you for your help. Why is everyone in the street thought?"

"If they are on the street they aren't on your property so I can't arrest them for anything…yet they are close enough to be stalkers."

"I'm just glad they're away from us."

John led Troy and Gabriella away from the house to the car. Troy put Gabriella down on her side and closed the door. He then made his way to his side and got inside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now once you get to school a cop with come over and help you get inside safely."

"OK."

Troy drove off it took everything inside him not to purposely hit one of the camera men. One they were far enough away Troy rubbed Gabriella's back.

"You can sit up now Princess."

She sat up and looked around.

"How long till we get to the school?"

"Not very, another cop there will help us get inside."

"I hate this."

"I know me 2."

"Enough to break up with me?"

"What?"

"Come on Troy no guy wants all this, especially not one like you who hates being in the spot light. I mean you get enough of that at school, now your whole family is in the spot light because of me."

Troy pulled over to the side and stopped the car.

"Gabriella Ann Montez you look at me right now."

Gabriella was shocked, he rarely called her Gabriella but to use her full name was something that never happens. She looked at him.

"I love you, I am going to stick by you no matter how hard this gets. I don't care if I'm in the spot light again I'm used to it. I care about you enough to stick with you. For better or for worse, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Gabriella smiled through her tears. "Is that your way of proposing?"

"Maybe one day, but right now I think we are a bit too young."

She nodded. "I love you too, thank you."

They shared a kiss. Troy got back on the road and continued to drive. Once they got to school a cop came over.

"I'm William Thomas, are you two ready?"

"Yes…" Troy answered.

He got out of the car and went over to Gabriella side. He took her back into his arms. She buried her face in the same spot and clung to him. Will led them to the front door. Troy went inside and set Gabriella down onto her feet.

"We're done, we're safe."

"Until after school." Gabriella muttered.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"GABRIELLA!" a voice squealed.

Gabriella sighed. "Hi Sharpay."

Sharpay came skipping over.

"I just got my allowance for the week, want to go to the mall after school?"

"I don't know Sharpay I'm tir…."

"Great I'll meet you after."

Sharpay walked away.

"Looks like I'm going shopping."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be ok. If I need you I'll call you."

"Ok, baby girl."

Together they went to their classes and finished out their day.

* * *

**(A/N this part is written by my good friend TwilightElena)**

Sharpay and Gabriella walked into the mall and smiled at the instantly smell of food. The food court was right in front of them and a new bakery had opened up. "hmm shopping or bakery" Sharpay asked Gabby.

"Shopping first, I am not too hungry at the moment."

"Alright, let's go." She took Gabby's hand and they walked together towards the Limited Two. It was a brightly lit store with a lot of colors. They walked inside and ogled over the new clothing line.

"Oh god look at this outfit"

"Yes Sharpay it would look great on you."

"I know…" she giggled and picked it up swirling around in the mirror. A thought occurred to her, she was being paid to find the story, that meant Gabby had to trust her and she wouldn't trust her if she acted like herself. "it would look even better on you… go on.. go try it on…"

"Uh, if your sure…"

"Of course I am sure…" She led Gabby to the small changing rooms with the bright purple curtains. She watched Gabby go inside and she smirked as she pulled her phone from her bag.

"Hello this is Sharpay Evans and I have the girl in the limited two at the Wildcats Mall. Yes, it is on the east side. Yes, hurry she won't be still for long." Sharpay heard Gabby calling for her so she quickly ended the call "I have to go bye… coming Gabby!" she picked up a random shirt off the shelf and came bouncing back to Gabby. "sorry, I just saw this shirt and thought of you"

"I want you back?"

"What?"

"The shirt, it is backstreet boys… that song I want you back… why did you give that to me?"

"Oh no hun, the back side, see the design. I know you love those patterns; I didn't even see the front."

"You're so nice Sharpay"

"I know. Now stop talking and go try on the shirt..."

"Fine fine... I will be right back." She pulled the purple curtain closed.

"Take your time…" Sharpay smirked evilly as she saw some of the camera crew coming inside. She rushed up to them with a hushed voice said "hurry! Hurry! Over here, before she finishes." She helped them all get into position and within seconds Gabby came out of the dressing room. "Sharpay How do-woahh!"

Cameras were flashing and people were screaming at her asking questions a mile a minute. She looked at Sharpay in fear and in a flash Sharpay had grabbed Gabby's arm and pulled her through the crowd back into the main section of the mall. "shh Gabby it is alright, your fine.. They are gone..."

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

Gabriella just shook her head trying to catch her breath. "I'll never be safe from them. They're everywhere…I need Troy."

"But Gabriella this is an all girl shopping trip."

"I don't care, I want Troy!"

She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed his number.

"Talk to me?"

"Troy? Can you come to the mall and get me?"

"Of course baby, what happen?"

"Just come get me, please."

"I'm on my way where should I meet you?"

"In the food court."

"Ok I'll be there soon."

Troy and Gabriella hung up.

"Why do you always go crying to Troy?"

"I just feel safer when he is around…"

"But you are always clinging to him."

"I just need him right now."

"Guys don't like clingy girls. If you're not careful he'll break up with you."

"We should get to the food court…"

Sharpay and Gabriella headed to the food court. Once they got there they were sat down at the table.

"Sorry Sharpay, but I just really want to go home."

"But…."

"Sharpay I'm sorry! I want to go home! Please just let me be..." Gabriella trialed off and gasped.

The next thing Sharpay knew Gabriella was diving to hide under the table.

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked?

"Act normal….I'm not here."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Sharpay looked around and noticed the reporters were back and looking for Gabriella. She smirked.

"Oh no it's the reporters. Gabriella stay here I'll go make them leave."

She stood up and went over to the reporters. The next thing Gabriella knew she heard Sharpay screaming "NO! GO AWAY FROM HER!" Then the camera and bright flashes and questions started all over again, only this time she was trapped. There was a camera at every side of the table. She couldn't get out. Her heart started racing and her breathing increased drastically. Where was Troy?

"NO! NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY !"

Sharpay just stood there smirking, this was so worth all the cash she was being paid. She also got to see Gabriella curl up and act like a baby and Troy wasn't there to save her...

* * *

**A/N please don't kill me! I know you hate the ending but maybe I'll update again sometime tonight. Any guess on what will happen? ****For update and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	7. Movie Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

Troy walked into the mall. He looked around but couldn't see Gabriella. Suddenly he caught the flashing lights. He noticed everyone crowded around a small table. "Oh no, she's trapped." He said. He ran down a small hallway which was security's office. He knocked on the door and one of the cops walked out.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"My girlfriend is being harassed please help!"

"Take me to her."

Troy led the way over to the table. Sharpay saw them and quickly ran over.

"Get away from her! Get away!"

She saw Troy with the cop.

"Oh Thank goodness you're here."

"I want every one of you out of this mall!" The cop ordered. "If you're not out of here by the time I count to 3 you will all lose your job."

The camera men quickly rushed off.

"Miss are you all right?"

"No, no, away, away! Troy! Troy!"

Troy bent down onto his knees.

"Hey, it's ok baby girl I'm right here."

Troy's hear broke at the sight of her clutching the leg of the table so tight that her fingers were white

"Let go baby. It's ok you're safe now."

"No, no, back…they come back…"

"No, no they won't come back it's ok." Troy said.

Gabriella let go of the leg and reached out to Troy. He took her into his arms and stood up. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He held her bridal style.

"You're safe now baby girl. It's ok. Just breathe. Take a few deep breaths."

"Home, Home!"

Troy sighed. Those reporters had pushed her right back into her shell. Now she was barely speaking again.

"Ok, baby."

Without another word Troy headed out of the mall.

* * *

They got home very quickly and Troy carried Gabriella inside. He went right inside to his bedroom. He pulled himself and Gabriella onto his bed and cuddled her real close to him.

"You're safe now sweetie. I'm right here, no one can hurt you. Shhh just relax I'm here." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Thank you….saving me…"

"I'll always save you baby girl. I don't want you to be scared. You're safe now."

"I was trapped…couldn't get out….they were everywhere."

"I know baby and I'm so sorry that happen. Can I do anything to help you feel better?"

"You're already doing it. I love you."

"I love you too Angel."

Troy just sat there holding her giving her comfort that she needed. Gabriella relaxed into him and calmed back down. After about an hour Gabriella had calmed down fully.

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better. Thank you for just holding me. I don't know how but even though we didn't say or doing anything, just laying in your arms is comfort enough."

"I'm glad. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about the mall?"

"No, I'm ready to answer them."

"Ok, how did the reporters even know you were there?"

"I don't know. I didn't think they were allowed inside the mall."

"Is it possible Sharpay called them?"

"No, that's crazy. Sharpay doesn't even have their number."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "Sharpay has turned over a new leaf. She is my friend, it was bad luck. Sharpay didn't do anything. She tried to help."

"Ok, well next time the two of you go out, want me to come?"

"No, I'll be ok Troy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if I need you I'll just call. I'm sure."

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both just smiled and cuddled. Troy had a funny feeling Sharpay was behind the attack today and he was going to prove it.

* * *

**(A/N this part is written by my friend TwilightElena) **

"Oh Gabriellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sharpay screamed through the school hallways that next morning. Gabriella turned around and sighed.

"Hi Sharpay, What's up?"

"So you and I are going to see a movie this weekend!"

"Uh... I don't kn-"

"I won't take no for an answer. We are going to see the last song."

"Isn't that supposed to be really sad?"

"Oh well. I will see you on Friday at three. Toodles" she walked away happily, her pink purse flapping on her side.

"What just happened?" Gabriella thought as she walked back to her locker.

That Friday afternoon at the cinema.

"Oh my god! Gabriella you came!"

"You didn't give me much of a choice..."

"Yea well enough talking, let's go inside…" she said cheerfully as she dragged Gabriella along with her. They handed the man their tickets and they ran into the theater.

A few minutes later they found their seats and the lights were dimming. Soon enough the movie had started.

About an hour into the movie Sharpay looked over to her friend and whispered "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright… but hurry back!"

Sharpay nodded and grabbed her bright purse before she rushed from the theater. She pulled out her rhinestone phone and she sent a few quick text messages before finally calling the familiar number.

"Yea… it's me. I got her…" some mumbling could be heard on the other line as Sharpay listened. "I told you I got her. We are at the movie theater on Sunshine Road. Yea, we are seeing The Last Song… I know... crappy movie but miss perfect wanted to see it… anyway... yea .We should be out in like another half hour. K! Toodles!" she clicked her phone off and tucked it back into her purse as she headed back to the movie.

About an hour later the girls came out of the theater, it was such a bad movie and Gabriella was talking about how sad it was. All that girl did was yap. Sharpay sighed but smiled as she thought about the plan coming into motion.

Sharpay opened the door for her friend and giggled as she walked outside and into a camera flash. They were attacked by reporters snapping pictures and screaming in her face. She watched as Gabriella's face turned from a smile to a frown to sheer panic in a matter of seconds. She knew this was the time to act.

"Come on Gabby! This way!" She took her friends arm pulling her in a different direction. She knew the places where the reporters would be and she led her friend to another section with them. "ahhh! Not this way! Let's go over here!" she called as she finally pulled her friend back into the theater. "Your okay Gabby… they are gone now."

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

"How do they always know where I am?"

"I don't know, they're reporters they have their ways."

"Come on. Let's get to the car before they follow us."

Gabriella followed Sharpay to her pink Convertible. They climbed inside and put on their seat belts.

"You up for some lunch?"

"Actually Sharpay I'm not feeling so well. Can you just take me home please?"

"But…"

"Please Sharpay!"

"Fine!"

Sharpay drove until she reached the Bolton's. Gabriella got out of the car and heard everyone out back.

"They're outback. I'll see you at school. Thanks for the movie."

"You're welcome I'm sorry about the reporters."

"It's not your fault."

Gabriella walked into the backyard as Sharpay drove away. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy playing basketball with Jack. Troy saw her out of the corner of her eye. "Time out Gabi's back." Troy rushed over to her.

"Hey Beautiful, I'd hug you but…."

Troy was cut off when Gabriella threw her arms around his neck.

"What's the matter Angel?"

"They were at the movies too. I like hanging out with Sharpay but I can't handle these reporters anymore. I want them to go away Troy."

Troy sighed and hugged her. "Maybe it's time you stop going out with Sharpay and just hang out with her here. Aren't you and the girls having a sleepover tomorrow?"

"Yes…."

"Invite her to it. That way you can hang out with her without the reporters ruining your fun."

"Good idea. Thanks Troy."

"Anytime baby girl. You want me to cuddle you for a bit?"

"No, I'll be ok it wasn't as bad this time. Go on and finish your game."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll meet you inside then."

Gabriella nodded and went inside.

"You think Sharpay is behind all these attacks." Jack asked.

"What else could it be? How else would they know where she is at what time?" Troy answered.

"I see your point. Well I guess you'll find out tomorrow then."

"I hope so."

Troy sighed. He'd do anything to protect Gabriella and if Sharpay was the one behind all the attacks he'd make sure she never got near Gabriella again.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the sleepover, how do you think it will go? Thank you TwilightElena for your help writing this story. For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	8. Sleepover Gone Bad

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This chapter is also a new record for me. It's over 4,000 words. 0.0 it's the longest chapter I've ever written! **

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Troy and Gabriella spent the morning cuddled in bed together. Around lunch time they got up and showered preparing themselves for their day. Troy had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be as fun as Gabriella wanted but he didn't tell her. Lucille and Jack had allowed the guys to join the party too…just until eleven though…after that they girls would be on their own. Gabriella was in the living room setting up the sleeping bags for the girls, while Troy was in his room talking to Chad on the phone.

**Chad/**Troy

"I don't know man, maybe I'm just being paranoid because of how much pain Sharpay has caused Gabriella and I in the past.

"**You have the right to be paranoid. It's very weird that someone like Sharpay would just all of a sudden have a change of heart and want to be friends. You might be right about her. I mean how else would the reporters know she was at the movies or what time she'd be out of the movies." **

"Yeah and the mall, how would they know which store she was in?"

"**See you're not just being paranoid. Someone is stalking Gabriella and giving information to the reporters. We need to find out who it is before this person finds out something too personal."**

"Like what actually happen?"

"**Yeah, like that. If Gabriella trusts the wrong person her story will end up on every channel known to mankind." **

"That's why only two other people, other than Gabriella know about the attack. That's me, and Officer Stone."

"**You know?"**

"Yes, and before you ask no I won't tell you. It's Gabriella's story not mine."

"**I wouldn't ask you to betray that. When she is ready for me to know, I will. Just answer me this…how bad was it?"**

"Very bad, to the point that it makes us losing a champion chip game look like a day at Disney Land."

"**Wow…."**

"Yeah, now you can understand why she doesn't want to talk about it."

"**I won't push for information. Look I got to go, I've got some things my parents want me to do before I come over so I'll talk to you later." **

"Ok man see ya."

Troy hung up and sighed. Just then his cell phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Mary Ann, I'm calling from the Police department"

"Ok….what can I do for you?"

"I'm calling to let you know that Maria Montez's body has been found….at least we think it's hers. We'd like Gabriella to come in and identify it."

"You can't ask Gabriella to do that."

Just as he said that Gabriella walked in. Troy didn't notice her.

"Because she isn't mentally stable enough to handle something like that. She'd go right back into her shell….Isn't there someone else you could have do that…."

Troy looked up and noticed Gabriella and sighed. "Ok, look, I'll talk it over with Gabriella and get back to you."

With that Troy hung up.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Come here Baby." Troy said patting his leg.

Gabriella went over to him and sat down on his lap. Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"That was the police department. They think they've found you're mother's body."

"Bo-body…"

Gabriella always knew in her heart that her mother was dead but there was always a small part of her that wished she'd be found alive.

"They don't know for sure if it's her or not. They want you to go in and identify it."

"Wha-…I-…"

Gabriella didn't even know how to respond to that.

"I know it's scary but they don't have any one else to do it. I'd be by your side the whole time."

"What if it's not her? I don't want to see a dead body."

"Oh baby I wish there was something I could say to make this all better but I can't. You just have be really brave and do this."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are baby, and that's ok. You won't be doing this alone."

Gabriella just nodded. All she wanted to do was burry her face in his neck and cling to him for dear life but Sharpay's words from the mall about her being too clingy were keeping her from doing so.

"Do you want to cancel the sleepover? I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No, I want to have this night and have fun…as much fun as I can anyway."

"OK then, you need any more help setting up?

"Nope, everything is ready. Just need the girls to come and we will be set."

"Don't forget the guys."

"The guys are coming?"

"Yep."

"Troy I don't need babysitters tonight."

"Who said anything about babysitters?"

"Troy I know you. The only reason you are inviting the guys over is so, if you can't be here to watch me they can."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"To me you are. Troy listen I'll be fine. It's just a sleepover. I'm home I'm safe. John is outside watching for reporters."

"Yeah but I don't trust Sharpay. Please just humor me all right."

"Ok, because I love you I'll let you and the guys babysit me."

Troy laughed. "Brie, we aren't babysitting you. We are just going to hang out and have fun just like you are."

"Ok, and if you need to leave the room for a second what will the guys do?"

Troy didn't answer.

"I knew it."

Troy groaned. "All right we will be babysitting you."

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, I love you and I know you just want to protect me so I'll let you babysit me tonight but don't think I'm one of those clingy girlfriends who needs you by her side 24/7 just to be safe."

"I don't think that. The babysitting is for my personal reasons."

"I'm not one of those clingy girlfriends Troy."

Sharpay was right. She had been clinging to Troy for too long and she had to stop it before she lost him for good. She secretly wanted him at the sleepover because she felt safer but she didn't want him to think she was being clingy.

"No one said you were…."

Troy was confused when did this conversation turn from playful to serious?

"I know but I'm just letting you know."

"All right Gabriella, why don't you tell me what's really going on."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Gabriella."

Full name twice in a row that was never good. Gabriella sighed.

"Ever since the attack I've been clinging to you like you're my air."

"Ok and…."

"And no guy likes a clingy girlfriends."

Troy laughed "When did you become a master on what girls, guys like?"

"I just know…"

"No, did Sharpay say something to you?"

"No, of course not!"

Gabriella went to get up but Troy pulled her back into his lap.

"Hold on there Missy, you need to tell me what's going on and you need to tell me now."

Gabriella sighed. He wasn't going to let this go and she knew it. She also knew if she told Troy the truth he'd make a big deal about it tonight.

"Ok, look I'll tell you but you promise me you will not make a big deal about it tonight."

"I knew it was Sharpay. What did she say to you?"

Gabriella sighed. "She said that I was becoming too clingy to you and that you'd break up with me because of it."

"Gabriella listen to me. I. Love. You. One of the things I love most about you is you're not afraid to show your feelings. If you're scared, you show it, if you're sad you show it. If something upset you, you show it. You clinging to me when you feel scared is one of the things I love most about you because it show that you trust me enough to let me in when you're scared instead of hiding it from me. Sharpay is wrong. I love you and I'll never break up with you. No matter how much you cling to me."

"Really?"

"I promise."

Gabriella hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung to his shirt. "Good because I really need to cling to you." She whimpered.

Troy chuckled. "There is the real Gabriella. You cling to me all you want to baby girl. I don't mind. No matter what Sharpay says, don't ever feel like you can't turn to me ok?"

Gabriella nodded against his neck. Troy laughed. "Comfortable now?" She nodded again. Ever since she heard about her mother all she wanted to do was burry her face and cling to him but she was trying to be brave. Now she could.

"Thank you for being honest with me baby girl. I promise not to make a big deal about it."

"Thank you."

Troy kissed her head and just held her rocking her. Her knew the news about her mother had shaken her up more than she was letting on so he just did the best he could to comfort her. Before long she started to cry.

"I don't want to go see the body Troy. I don't want to go."

"Oh my baby, my beautiful Princess Angel girl, I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop this, I really do. I'd do anything to stop you from having to do this, but I can't."

"An you ust o." she muttered.

"What baby?"

"Can you just go? You know what my mom looks like."

"I would if I could but only family is allowed."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever you need me to do. If you want me to hold you, I'll do it, if you want me to carry you, I'll do that too. Anything you need me to do to help I will ok, baby girl?"

"Thank you. I'm still scared. I'm really, really scared."

"I know you are baby, everything will be ok. I'll be here the whole time."

Gabriella finally looked up. Troy gave her a small smile and kissed the tip of her nose. A small smile appeared on Gabriella's lips as Troy used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I was just kidding about before…I want you and the guys at the sleepover."

"I know baby girl. I knew you were just teasing me. No matter what you said I was going to stay anyway."

"I love you so much Troy. You're so wonderful to me."

"I love you too Angel. I'd do anything for you."

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead and just held her and rocked her. The doorbell rang making them both jump.

"I actually forgot everyone was coming….I must be a mess right now." Gabriella muttered.

"You're beautiful. If you would feel better going and washing your face though go on. I'll go tell everyone what we just found out." Troy said.

"Ok…"

Troy gave her one last kiss before standing up and headed out of the room. He walked into the living room and saw all the girls there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Troy, where is Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"That's what I need to speak to you about. The cops found a body and they think it's Maria. They want Gabriella to go and identify the body. Gabriella is really shaken and upset by it but just please, even if she looks like she had been crying, just act normal."

"We will Troy. We'd never say anything to upset Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Yeah, we love Gabriella, Stop acting like we are the bad guys." Sharpay said.

"I'm just letting you know. I don't think any of it you are bad."

Gabriella walked in and over to Troy. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled close to his side.

"Gabriella I love your Shirt." Taylor smiled.

"I brought that for her when we went to the mall. Doesn't she just look fabulous?" Sharpay smiled.

"It looks good."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled.

Troy mouthed a small thank you to Taylor. She gave a small nod.

"So, what do you girls want to do first. Troy has the boys coming later so we want to get all the girly things done first."

"Then let's get the makeovers started." Sharpay squealed.

"I'll be out back shooting some hoops if you guys need anything." Troy said.

"We will be fine Troy, thank you." Gabriella said.

Troy kissed her head and walked out back. They girls got started on makeovers and medi, pedis. They giggled and joked around the time. Gabriella had forgotten all about the bad stuff for a while. This was just what she needed. Just as everyone's nails and toes dried, Troy came back inside.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hi…" they all said at the same time.

"Are the guys here yet?"

"Why is wittle Troy feeling lonely?" Sharpay teased.

"No, it's just getting dark and I thought they'd be here by now." Troy answered.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Gabriella said.

"In the mean time I'll just hang out with you ladies."

"Good, we were just about to start about discussion on who is hotter, Zac Efron, Channing Tatum, Taylor Lautner, or Robert Patterson?" Gabriella said.

"Hmmm well….I don't like any of them. I think Vanessa Hudgens, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ashley Tisdale."

"Ewww no way!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy laughed. "I'm a guy Brie, I don't find Zac Efron hot."

"Yeah well I do!"

"You do?"

"yes."

"Is he hotter than me?"

Gabriella just giggled. "Maybe…"

"Hmmm…well…." Troy started to wake over to her. "Maybe you need to be tickled."

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

Just as Troy reached her the doorbell rang.

"You better get that Troy." Gabriella said.

"Mom and Dad can get it. You need to be punished."

"No!" Gabriella squealed

He hands went to her sides but before he could do more his mom yelled "Troy can you get that?"

Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled. "Saved by the Bell." Troy went over to the door. He opened it and smiled as the guys walked in and into the living room.

"Thanks Chad." Gabriella smiled.

"For what?" Chad asked.

"Saving me from tickle torture."

"Yeah I was just about to punish Gabriella for saying Zac Efron is hotter than me." Troy told him.

"Oh…well don't stop on my account. Tickle away!" Chad said.

"No!" Gabriella stood up. "Troy Bolton if you dare…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll…I'll….I don't know but don't tickle me please!"

"I don't know Brie. You really hurt my feelings." Troy said approaching her.

Suddenly Gabriella got an idea, she was going to use Troy's weakness. She pouted and even let her eyes well with tears.

"Twory, pwease don't tickle me." She whimpered.

"Don't do that Brie, no fair!" Troy whined.

"Pwease Twroy."

Troy groaned. "Fine! You win. I won't tickle you anymore."

Chad and the others laughed. "Dude you are so wh…"

"I know, I know, You don't have to say it." Troy said cutting him.

Gabriella giggled and went over to him hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You are way hotter than Zac Efron, just so you know." Gabriella whispered to him.

"You are way hotter than Vanessa Hudgens just so you know." Troy whispered to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I just needed a night of fun." She said softly.

"Good. I know tomorrow won't be easy but I'll be there the whole time."

"I know you will."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, so now that everyone is here, what should we do first?" Gabriella asked.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Chad yelled. He grabbed a pillow and hit Troy with it. Troy laughed and grabbed another one. "Oh it's on man!" Everyone else quickly joined in. They all laughed as they hit each other with fluffy pillows. It started to snow white fluffy feathers. Suddenly a strong hit knocked Gabriella to the floor and the another sent her onto her back. She heard someone yell out "TICKLE FIGHT!" and a weight dropped down on next to her and tickle her sides. She squealed and started to giggle and tried to fight the person's hands off.

"Get off!" she giggled. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to crawl away. She heard Sharpay ask "Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed Gabriella by the ankles and pin her down onto her back with her arms pinned over her head. She was hit with a flash back

**Flashback**

**Gabriella was thrown against the wall as she slid down against it. She rolled onto her stomach and started to crawl away. Her mother was laying by her beaten too weak to move . Gabriella reached her hand out to mother and just before she reached her, hands grabbed her by the ankles and asked "Where do you think you're going?" Thomas pinned her down on her back with her arms above her head. **

"**Leave her alone!" Her mother screamed. **

**Thomas ignored her mother's cries and put his face close to Gabriella's. **

"**You're going to ruin my fun if you run away. Plus we can't have you running to dear old mommy now can we?"**

**End Flashback**

Troy was hitting Chad as Chad hit him when he heard Gabriella squeal. He turned and saw her fall onto the floor then onto her back Sharpay called for a tickle fight then dropped down next to Gabriella and started to tickle her. Gabriella burst into giggles and rolled onto her stomach as she tried to crawl a way Sharpay grabbed her ankles and pinned her down onto her back with her arms over her head and continued to tickle her. A look of pure panic crossed Gabriella's face.

"Sharpay get off her." Troy said.

Sharpay didn't listen. Suddenly Gabriella started to cry, and not tears of laughter, tears of sorrow and pain. She struggled to get free as she started to gasp for air.

"Please get off! Please!" Gabriella cried.

"Sharpay get off her!" Troy yelled. He went over and pulled Sharpay off Gabriella. Gabriella was instantly in his arms crying and clinging to him hysterically.

"Shhhh easy baby, shhh it's ok. You're safe. I got you." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Help me Troy, please he's going to get me." Gabriella cried.

"Shhhh, you're safe. No one is going to get you. I got you, shhhh"

"What's the big deal it's only tickling?" Sharpay scoffed.

"It wasn't the tickling. Gabriella doesn't like being pinned down onto her back like that. It reminds her of the attack." Chad explained.

"It's not like I'd ever hurt her."

"Yeah, but after everything Gabriella has been through she is uncomfortable being pinned down on her back like that. It scares her and it upsets her. "

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"It's ok. Troy will calm her down." Chad said.

Everyone looked back at Troy. Gabriella had calmed down and stopped crying but wouldn't let go of Troy.

"Are you ok now?"

"I don't want to be tickled anymore Troy. Don't let them tickle me."

"No one is going to touch you sweetie I promise."

Gabriella nodded against him and let him go. She looked at the others. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, you been through a lot." Taylor said.

"Yeah we forgive you." Sharpay said.

"Let's do something a little less physical." Troy said.

"Let's eat!" Chad said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll go get the food." Troy laughed and went into the kitchen. Gabriella followed behind him.

"I could have gotten everything on my own." Troy said. He didn't even have to turn around to know she was there. Although when she didn't answer he turned around.

"Everything ok, sweetie?"

"I wanted to talk to you …."

"About what?"

"I feel….clingy"

Troy didn't wait a second before taking her back into his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I had a flashback. I can't make it go away. I feel shaken. Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course my baby girl."

They both went back into the living room with bowls of junk food and drinks. Gabriella and Troy sat cuddled together as they snacked on junk food just talking and laughing. After it got late the men left and went home.

"Ok, ladies, this is where I leave you." Troy said, he turned to Gabriella and hugged her. "I'll be in my room just reading for a while if you need me. Just come get me." He whispered in her ear. She nodded. Troy kissed her head and walked out. Gabriella sat down and cuddled into her sleeping bag.

"So what now?" Gabriella asked.

Just then a crash of thunder was heard outside. Sharpay smirked. "Horror stories."

"I don't know Sharpay…" Gabriella started.

This was the first thunderstorm since her attack and it made her uncomfortable because it was raining the night of her attack.

"Oh come on you big baby, are you really that scared of a little scary story?" Sharpay asked.

"It won't be that bad Brie. It's not like any of these are real." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed. "Ok, fine but the lights are staying on."

"Ok, so I'll go first. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. A girl and her mother were at home just living their everyday life…"

Ok why did this story sound so familiar to Gabriella? She couldn't possibly be telling her story could she?

"All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. The mother went to answer it. It was one of the mother's employees…."

Oh my gosh she was….this had to be her story…how much did Sharpay know? How did she find out?

"So the employee started off nice and just discussing things until he and the mother started to shout at each other and then the employee slapped the mother across the face. The daughter rushed over and grabbed the man by the arm trying to make him stop. The man threw the girl against the wall and slowly started to approach her. Just as the man reached the girl he…"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gabriella had been having a flashback since Sharpay started her story and with the thunder and lighting from outside made it all seem real and now she was freaking out.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE! NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE! MOM! MOM! MOMMY!"

Troy can running out of the room and over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Baby it's me. It's Troy, I need you to look at me. You're safe and no one is going to hurt you."

Gabriella looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Make him stop. Make him leave me alone."

"He can't hurt you. He isn't here it's all right." Troy soothed.

Gabriella leaned into him arm and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He lifted her into his arms and gently rocked her and soothed her. She cried into him and clung tightly to him.

"What happen?" He asked calmly.

"I was just telling a horror story."

"Of what?"

"A daughter witnesses her mother being killed in a home invasion."

"Really Sharpay? Do you have a brain? I was just going to let it slide but you have done nothing but upset Gabriella since you two became friends."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me what you said at the mall about her being too clingy, you nearly gave her a panic attack during the pillow fight and now this, seriously Sharpay are you just trying to get close to Gabriella do you can hurt her?"

"How was I supposed to know the story was going to upset her? She doesn't tell anyone what happen. It's her fault not mine."

"It's not Gabriella's fault for wanting to keep something private. Don't you dare blame this on her!"

"Troy stop yelling please!" Gabriella cried.

"I'm sorry baby. Shhhh everything is ok."

"Look, it's late, and Gabriella has a real big day tomorrow she needs her sleep. I'm going to take Gabriella back to my room and help her get to sleep. I suggest you two do the same."

With that Troy turned around and walked into his room. He set them both down onto the bed.

"It's all right now baby girl. It's just you and me. You're safe."

Gabriella slowly calmed down. Troy softly started to sing and Gabriella instantly fell asleep. Troy sighed and kissed her head. "You're safe now Angel. Just get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too…" Gabriella muttered.

Sharpay was up to something, he just wished he knew what so he could stop it. If Sharpay kept this up Gabriella would lose her mind and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to help her overcome it.

* * *

**A/N phew that was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter Gabriella goes to see the body. Is it Maria, can Gabriella handle it? ****For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	9. The Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

_

* * *

Gabriella walked down the hallway of the hospital, following the nurse. She was about to identify a dead body and she was scared to death. Finally they reached the room the nurse opened the door and they walked inside. The nurse went over to one of the body draws and turned to Gabriella. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_Gabriella nodded. _

_The nurse pulled open the draw and Gabriella screamed. It was her mother all right but it was also something out of a horror movie. All kinds of bugs were crawling from her mother's mouth and nose. A rat was eating her eye ball like it was a piece of cheese or something. The other eye was falling right from the socket. Gabriella just continued to scream. Suddenly the nurse started to laugh at her. The nurse transformed into Thomas and continued to laugh. _

"_Look at what you did. You did this to her. It's all your fault." _

"_NO! NO! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed. _

"_Gabriella! Gabriella!" _

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! NO! NO!" _

"_GABRIELLA WAKE UP! GABRIELLA WAKE UP!" _

Gabriella shot up in bed letting out a blood curling scream. "MOMMY! NO!" She was crying hysterically, shacking dangerously, and hyperventilating uncontrollably.

"Gabriella! Gabriella calm down it's ok it was just a bad dream." Troy soothed rubbing her back hugging her close to him. "You're safe, you're safe, I'm right here you're safe."

It had no effect.

"Gabriella baby please you're starting to scare me. Calm down or at least just breathe."

Still Gabriella was a mess.

"Gabriella Montez if you don't calm down right now we will have to take you to the hospital do you want that?"

That caused Gabriella to look at him. "Help." She gasped.

"OK, baby girl. Just try and take some deep breaths. Inhale….exhale." Troy said breathing in and out.

Gabriella mimicked him.

"Good girl do that again."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled.

"Good, Good Gabriella. do it again."

Again Gabriella inhaled and exhaled.

"Good baby now keep doing that."

After a few more breaths Gabriella had started to breathe normally again.

"Good baby girl. Now try and calm down. You're safe at home with me. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

Gabriella finally stopped crying but continued to sniffle a bit. That's when she noticed everyone in the room.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"It's ok baby. Don't be sorry. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Lucille asked.

"Was it the attack?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I..I was at the…the hospital …we…we were going to…to see my…my mom …." Gabriella started to breathe heavy again.

"Shhhh it was just a bad dream. You don't have to tell us anything" Troy soothed.

Gabriella nodded. She liked that idea a lot better. She rested her face in the crook of his neck. Troy kissed her cheek.

"You're safe. It was just a bad dream. Everything is ok."

"No, no it…it wasn't a…a dream it…it was a… a warning." Gabriella stuttered out.

"Shhh, baby whatever happen it wasn't real. Tomorrow everything will be fine I promise."

"Look Troy has everything under control let's give these two some privacy." Jack said.

Everyone left the room.

"Ok my Princess let's go back to sleep. I'll sing all night and keep the bad dreams away."

Gabriella let him lay them both back down. She cuddled into him and let the sound of his voice soothe her back to sleep. Thankfully she had peaceful dreams the rest of that night.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella sleeping against his side on her side. A small smile was on her face and he knew that meant she was having a good dream. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. He sighed. They had to get to the hospital. He kissed Gabriella on the head.

"Brie, Baby it's time to wake up."

He gently stroked her hair. She let out a small moan. "Stroking my hair is only going to make more sleepy." She muttered.

He laughed. "Well it was either stroke your hair or tickle you."

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she sat up. "Stroking my hair is fine."

Troy laughed. "Thought so."

"Is everyone still here?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up."

"Why did we sleep in so late?"

"We must have been tired."

"I guess."

"You know what we have to do today right?"

Gabriella nodded and looked down at her hands. "Do we have to?"

"I wish I could say no. Look at it this way if this is your mother, we can have a funeral and burry her the way she wanted. So she can rest in peace."

Gabriella nodded. "Do you mean that? You will do it however she wanted?"

"Of course, why what does want?"

"She always said she wanted to be buried next to my father."

"OK, where is your father buried.

"Florida…."

"Oh…."

"Yeah…"

"No, you know what, who cares. This is your mother and she deserves to be buried the way she wanted. I'll talk it over with my parents and we will see what we can do."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Thank you Troy."

"Anything for you baby girl. Does that make you feel a bit better about going now?"

She nodded. "I have to do this, if not for myself then at least for my mother."

"That's my girl."

Troy kissed her head.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sharpay and Taylor walked in.

"It's about time you two woke up." Taylor teased.

"Sorry guys, we slept in later than we planned." Gabriella answered.

"Up late having hot steamy sex?" Sharpay asked.

"NO, she was up having horrifying nightmares." Troy growled.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. What kind of dream did you have anyway? You were screaming really loud?"

Suddenly Gabriella flashed back to her nightmare. She went white and started shaking as her breaths got harder.

"Shhh, shhhh it's ok baby girl. Shhhh you're safe." Troy said quickly trying to calm her down.

"I…I can't go…I can't see that body I can't!"

Troy growled. He had finally gotten her comfortable enough to go to the hospital and Sharpay just ruined it.

"Yes, baby you can. Remember what we talked about, you have to do it for your mother. Let her be with your father again."

"Yeah, cause that's so much better. Going from a hospital morgue to underground is so much better." Sharpay scoffed. ""My advice, cremate her then spread the ashes that way she is free."

Gabriella grabbed her head in her heads looking down. She suddenly couldn't remember what her mother said she wanted. What if she did the wrong thing? What if she didn't do what her mother wanted? Would her mother forgive her? Would her mother hate her? Her breathing got harder and harder until she was hyperventilating.

"Brie, Brie, look at me." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head. Troy took her face and made her look at him.

"You need to calm down and breathe. It's not healthy for you to be breathing this hard. Forget about what Sharpay said ok, you know in your heart what your mom wanted you just need to listen to it. Everything will be ok. Your mom will finally be with your dad, that's what she always wanted right?"

Gabriella slowly nodded and relaxed her breathing.

"Good girl. It's ok."

Troy looked at the girls. "Look, I don't want to be rude but Gabriella has a really big day ahead of her and we need to get ready so please just go home."

"We understand Troy. Call me if you need anything though." Taylor said.

"I will Tay." Gabriella said softly.

"I won't, Gabriella needs her friends with her now more than ever." Sharpay said.

"Look I don't think the nurse is going to let more than one person back with Gabriella, and after she IDs the body she isn't going to want to do anything but cuddle and maybe even sleep. We will call later and tell you what happen but until then please just leave Sharpay." Troy said.

"Fine."

She and Taylor left. Once Sharpay was alone she took out her phone and called someone.

"Gabriella and Troy are on their way to the hospital now. Gabriella had some really crazy nightmare last night and is totally freaked about going….Yes she has to identify someone's body. It might not even be her mother….Great, oh I expect my pay in cash….Thank you toodles."

Sharpay smiled and headed home.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy had climbed out of bed and Gabriella went into the bathroom closing the door. She sighed and went to lift her shirt when she felt her hands shaking. They couldn't even grasp the fabric because she was shaking so bad. She knew there was no way she could shower on her own. She sighed and opened the door walking out.

"Troy…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I…Can you…I can't…"

"Can't what baby?"

Troy went over to her and she lifted her hands to show him how badly she was shaking. Troy took her hands in his and kissed them.

"I'll help you , would you feel better if we wore bathing suits?"

"Bathing suits, in the shower?"

"Yeah, I mean if you think about it they're called a bathing suit that must mean they are suits for bathing in right?"

Gabriella giggled softly. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Troy said with a cheesy grin.

Gabriella giggled. She and Troy quickly got changed and met in the bathroom. Troy turned on the water. He chuckled when he saw Gabriella staring at his chest.

"See something you like Montez?" he teased.

She quickly turned away blushing. Troy laughed. "It's ok baby girl." He reached his hand under the water. "Feel good to me, why don't you step in first?"

Gabriella nodded. She stepped into the shower with Troy right behind her.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked.

She nodded.

"All right, is the water ok?"

She just nodded again.

Troy closed the glass door and walked further into the shower so he was under the jets.

"Come here Princess." He said gently.

Gabriella walked over to him. Her tense muscles relaxed under the hot water. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Feels good huh?" Troy asked.

Again she only nodded. Troy kissed her head.

Troy helped her wash her body and her hair as her hands continued to shake. When they got out Troy helped her dry off and get dressed.

"Even though the water was hot I still feel so cold and I can't stop shaking." Gabriella said.

"You're just scared. When this is all over you'll feel better."

"I'm doing this for her."

"I know you are baby girl. I'm very proud of you."

Troy put his hand out. "Come here."

She took her hand and together they left the room. They went into the kitchen where Jack and Lucille were having lunch.

"Hey you two heading out?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we need to get this over with." Troy said.

"Do you want us to drive?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that would be a big help."

"Ok, when are you leaving?"

"Now…."

"All right, let's go."

Everyone went to the front door.

"Troy wait, what if they are waiting?"

Troy peeked out the window "No one is here."

Gabriella looked over his shoulder. "Where are they?"

"Who cares? That's a good thing."

Gabriella nodded and everyone went outside and into the car. The drive was fast and they got to the hospital quickly.

"I'm just going to run in with Gabriella." Troy said.

"We will wait here." Jack nodded.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car. They locked hands and went inside. They went over to the front desk.

"This is Gabriella Montez, she was called in to identify a body." Troy explained.

"I'll call the nurse." The lady said.

"Will I be allowed to go back with her?"

"That will be up to the nurse in charge."

Troy nodded.

"Ms. Montez…."

Troy and Gabriella spun around to see a small middle aged women walked toward them.

"Thank you for coming in."

"Can Troy come back with me. I'm very scared."

"Of course."

Troy and Gabriella followed the nurse down the hall. Gabriella took a few deep breaths trying to stay calm. "You're doing this for your mother just remember that." Troy said to her softly. She nodded. They walked into the morgue.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked.

"As I'll ever be I guess."

The nurse nodded and opened one of the draws. Gabriella slowly approached the body until she was next to it. She looked down and gasped. "Mo-mommy" she whimpered. Her mother looked just like she did the last time.

**Flashback **

Thomas had finally stopped beating Maria and she fell to the floor. Gabriella turned and watched her mother fall to the floor. She quickly went over to her.

"Mom, mom wake up."

Her mother didn't move. Gabriella felt her pulse and gasped. She had no pulse. She laid her head on her mother's chest and listened for her heart beating. Gabriella burst into tears her mother was dead. Thomas came walking over to her laughing.

"If you had just listened me she wouldn't be dead right now. This is all your fault. Look what you did to her. You killed her. You did this to her."

"No!"

"Yes she is dead and it's all your fault."

Thomas grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her back. Gabriella screamed as he hit the wall. Thomas grabbed her mother's body and went to the door. Before he left he turned around and said "You tell anyone one what happen I'll make sure Troy suffers the same fate your mother did." Then he walked out. Gabriella curled into a ball and started to cry.

**End flashback **

Gabriella spun around into Troy's chest burring her face in his chest clinging to him.

"Troy help! Troy help!" she cried.

"Shhh I'm right here it's ok."

"Out, out Please take me out."

Troy looked at the Nurse. She nodded and closed the drawback. They walked out of morgue.

"I don't even need to ask, I can tell by her reaction who the women was. I'll give you two some time alone. When she is ready I have a few forms she needs to sign." The nurse said.

Troy nodded as she walked away.

"Home Troy, I want to go home." Gabriella cried.

"We can but you need to sign some papers first."

"No, home, home!"

Troy sighed. He lifted her up she buried her face in the crook of his neck clinging to him as tight as she could.

"I know you want to go home and I'll take you I promise but you need to sign some papers so everyone knows you were here and did what you just did."

"My hands are still shaking I can't write."

"Just try sweetie. It's the only way we can leave."

Sighing Gabriella nodded. The nurse came back over with the paper work.

"It's just for our records that you id the body and that you told us who it was." The nurse said.

Gabriela signed her name the best she could with her hand shaking. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, thank you for coming in. I know it wasn't easy."

Gabriella just nodded. She and Troy headed toward the doors. As the opened the door they were met with flashing light and cameras. Gabriella screamed and rushed behind Troy. Troy quickly went back inside closing the door.

"We're trapped!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs.

"Whoa, Hey, easy, it's ok." Troy soothed.

"We're…we're tra-trapped." She whimpered.

"Shhhh, come here baby girl." Troy said.

She went into Troy's arms and he hugged her tight.

"We're not trapped. We will find a way out of here."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Troy!" a voice called out. Troy turned and saw Stone.

"We got a call from one of the nurses. I'm sorry I tried to keep this information on the down low."

"It's ok, can you help us get out of here? I really just want to get Gabriella home."

"Yes, but you need to trust me. Now I've talked to one of the nurses and she has allowed you guys to use the back Entrance as your escape. Someone is getting your parents informed right now. They will meet us there."

"Ok, Thank you."

Stone nodded. Troy looked at Gabriella. "You hear that baby girl?"

Gabriella nodded. "Can't move…legs feel like weights." She whimpered.

Troy lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

"I'm going to carry you ok? Just try and hang in there. We're almost home."

Gabriella nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Troy kissed her head. He followed Stone to the back of the hospital. They got to the door and stopped.

"All right your parents should be out there."

"Thanks Stone." Troy said.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out. He sighed in relief when he saw his parents. He quickly got into the back seat with Gabriella and his father drove away.

"So how it go?" Jack asked.

"Well…let's just say…we need to start planning a funeral."

Lucille and Jack sighed. Things were going to get a whole lot harder for Gabriella and they weren't sure if she'd get through it.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the funeral but also the truth about Sharpay comes out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	10. Arriving in Florida

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Have any of you ever had one of those moments where you sit down to write and then just can't stop? That's what happen with this chapter. I could stop writing. That's why it's over 5,000 words. :) I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Lucille and Jack sighed. Things were going to get a whole lot harder for Gabriella and they weren't sure if she'd get through it.

When they got home Troy went right into his room. He went to set Gabriella down on the bed but she just let out a blood curling scream.

"Whoa, hey, it's ok." He soothed.

"No, down."

"I wasn't going to leave you sweetie."

"No down. Stay cuddle."

"OK Baby girl."

Troy laid down on the bed keeping Gabriella close and cuddled into his chest.

"Can I do anything for you my Angel?"

"You're doing it."

Troy kissed her head. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No, just want cuddles."

"Ok baby girl. You've got all the cuddles you want."

That rest of the day Troy just cuddled Gabriella close and gave her the comfort she was so desperate for.

* * *

The next morning the Bolton's sat in the dining room have some breakfast.

"Gabriella, could I ask you a few questions about your mother?" Lucille asked.

"I guess so…"

"You said she wanted to be buried next to your father in Florida right?

"Yes…."

"Where is your father buried?"

"Naples Cemetery."

"Was there anything else special your mom wanted?"

"She wanted me to sing…but I can handle that."

"Did she want any special flowers or music or at any special church?"

"No, she said she didn't care as long as she was buried next to my father."

"Ok, Thanks for telling us. We will do everything we can to make it what she wanted."

Gabriella just nodded. She looked down her eggs, they were barely touched. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I don't feel well." She muttered.

Troy put his hand on her forehead.

"You're a little warm, what's wrong?"

"My tummy feels funny."

"Funny how?"

"Like a balloon. I took a bite of eggs and thought it was going to come right back up."

"You were up all night tossing and turning. Why don't you go lay down?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be there in just a little bit I promise."

Gabriella nodded and got up and went into Troy's room.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked.

"I'm sure it's just stress." Lucille said.

"Why don't you go lay down with her." Jack told him.

Troy nodded, he got up and went into his bedroom. As he walked inside he noticed Gabriella wasn't in there. He sighed he heard her throwing up. He went into the bathroom and held Gabriella's hair and rubbed her back.

"Troy…." She groaned.

"Shhhh sweetie I'm right here. I know you don't feel well but just let it out, get whatever is in your stomach, get it out."

Gabriella threw up one last time and started to cry.

"Troy!"

"I'm here baby. Come here."

Gabriella leaned back against him. Troy helped her wash her face and brush her teeth. He took her into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He climbed into it and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. He moved her so she was sitting across his lap and laying back against his arms. His hand went under her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach.

"When I was a little boy and I got sick my mother used to rub my stomach like this and she'd sing to me. After that I'd feel so much better. Do you like it?"

Gabriella nodded a look of pleasure and relaxation crossed her face. "Sing." Troy chuckled and softly started to sing to her. It wasn't long before Gabriella fell into a deep sleep. Jack and Lucille came in to see Gabriella sleeping against Troy's chest. They both smiled.

"How long has she been out?"

"Ten minutes. What's going on?"

"Well I was going to come and get you guys for school but I think I'll let you skip today. Gabriella needs you and she is in no shape to go to school. I'll cover for you both." Jack said.

"Thank you Dad, I promise I won't fall behind."

Jack nodded and he and Lucille left.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She had been through so much these past few months and she was still hanging on. He was so proud of her. She was the bravest girl he had ever met.

* * *

After a few hours Gabriella started to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at Troy looking at her.

"Morning sleepy head." He said.

"Is it really morning already?"

"Almost, you slept all day."

"I was so tired."

"I've noticed." Troy chuckled. "Baby, I want you to promise me something. If you are ever having trouble sleeping, I don't care what time it is I want you to wake me. Don't wait until morning and then tell me ok?"

Gabriella nodded. The night before she had, had a hard time getting to sleep but didn't want to wake up Troy so she just waited until he woke up in the morning and he saw how tired she looked , so she told him. "I promise."

"Good girl."

Before anyone could say more Lucille and Jack walked back in.

"Hey you two. We need to talk."

"Whatever happen Dad told me to do it." Troy defended.

Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks Bud." Jack teased.

"You aren't in trouble Troy in fact it's about Gabriella." Lucille laughed.

"Troy made me do it!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Hey!" Troy pouted and poked her in the stomach.

She giggled. Lucille laughed. "Neither of you are in trouble it's about the funeral."

"Oh…." Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"Now, if you aren't ok with this we can change it. This weekend we are going to fly to Florida and spend the weekend there then come home. Friday morning we leave bright and early, Saturday afternoon is the funeral , and then Sunday we come home. That way you don't miss any more school than you have to. If you want to spend more time in Florida Gabriella we can."

"No, three days is enough. As long as my mom is happy and resting in peace I'll be ok."

"Good, now you can invite anyone you want but they need to buy their own plane ticket. "

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you for setting it all up."

"Of course sweetie. There is also something else we need to speak with you about it's very serious."

Gabriella gulped. Troy rubbed her back.

"Child Services is starting to question your living situation. Now we love having you here, we just wanted to ask how you felt about letting Jack and I become your legal guardians?"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course sweetie, as long as you're ok with it."

Gabriella nodded. She climbed off Troy and hugged them. "Thank you."

"Now you do not have to call us 'mom and dad' unless you want to but you are not allowed to call us Coach and Mrs. Bolton either." Jack said.

"Jack and Lucille?"

"That's fine. Now before we go is there anything you want to discuss with us, anything you're worried about?" Lucille asked.

"C-Can…Can we…I…I don't…"

"What sweetie?"

"I…I don't want t-to….Can we ha-have…."

"Hey, it's all right baby, whatever it is your can tell us." Troy soothed rubbing her back. Gabriella climbed back onto the bed and into Troy's arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. The she muttered something to him.

"Of course baby, we can do that no problem."

"What Troy?" Jack asked.

"Gabriella isn't comfortable with seeing the body again, she'd rather have a closed casket."

"Oh don't worry it is a closed casket. I made sure to do that first thing."

"That's all then…"

"Ok, we will leave you two alone. If you're hungry there is some leftover chicken for dinner."

Gabriella nodded and Lucille and Jack walked out.

"We missed dinner?"

"Well they ate early and I was too comfortable cuddled with you to move so…"

"Oh…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go eat."

They both climbed off the bed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

After a good dinner they both just went back and cuddled in bed together. It was just what Gabriella needed, a day of rest and cuddles. She knew the funeral was going to be hectic, she had no idea just how crazy it was going to get.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Baby girl?"

"Would you be mad at me if I invited Sharpay to the funeral?"

"Baby I could never be mad at you. I don't think it would be a good idea after what happen at the sleepover but if you feel comfortable and you want to then I'll support you."

"The sleepover wasn't her fault. I just…I know Taylor won't be able to come, she can't afford a plane ticket right now and that's ok but Sharpay can and I'd like her to be there."

"Ok, I support you."

Gabriella nodded. Troy suddenly had the feeling inviting Sharpay was going to be the worst mistake Gabriella ever made.

* * *

At school the next day Gabriella knew she had to tell the other about the funeral. It would be hard but she had Troy to help her. The best time would be at lunch because everyone would be together and she'd only have to say it once.

"Guys, look Friday we are leaving here to go the Florida where my mom 's funeral is going to be. I'd be a bad friend if I demanded that you all go with me. I know the cost of a plane ticket is a lot right now so if you can't come I understand, but if you can come it's on Saturday and it would really mean a lot if you came."

"Oh Gabi, you know I wish I could, but we are just in so much trouble right now both my parents are working two jobs and I'm trying to find a job that will let me work part time. I'm sorry. I want to be there but I can't." Taylor sighed.

"I know Tay, and that's ok. You'll be with me in spirit and that's what matters." Gabriella said with a soft smile.

"I'd have to check with my folks Gabriella, I want go but I just don't know if my folks will let me." Chad said.

"I know, look all I ask is you guys try. I won't hate you if you don't come. I know times are tough right now so if you can't come don't stress over it." Gabriella said.

"I can come Gabi. I've got enough money." Sharpay said.

"We know." Troy answered.

"I'm going to call mommy and daddy right now."

Sharpay got up and left the lunch room. Troy sighed. He had a funny feeling she wasn't calling her parents.

"So, if you don't mind me asking….how did it go the other night…seeing your mom?" Taylor asked.

"It was hard. The worst part was afterward, someone tipped off the reporters and they were waiting for us outside."

"Wow, what happen?" Chad asked.

"Officer Stone showed up and helped us get out."

"I'm glad you are both ok."

"Troy made it all better. Just like he always does."

Everyone just smiled as Troy pulled Gabriella into his side and kissed her head.

* * *

Outside in the hall with Sharpay, she was on her cell phone.

"Look, I know when and where the funeral is going to be but you all need to fly to Florida. From there I can get you guys inside the church. Yeah I'll leave on an later flight than the Bolton's don't worry they won't have any idea."

Sharpay smiled as she hung up. "Gabriella is this going to be one funeral you will never forget."

* * *

Back in the lunch room everyone was discussing the funeral.

"Is there anything we can do for you Gabriella? I feel like the worst best friend for not being able to attend your mom's funeral." Taylor said.

"Don't feel bad Taylor, you're still my best friend." Gabriella smiled.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually there is something I need from all of you."

"Name it."

"My mother's last wish was for me to sing at her funeral and I wrote this really touching song it's just…well I don't know if it's good enough or not."

"Baby, anything you write your mother will love." Troy said.

"I know but I just…I'm scared of singing it in front of all those people."

"Practicing in front of us might help." Chad suggested.

"I know that's why I brought it up. Maybe after we eat we could go to the music room and you guys can help me?"

"Of course Gabster anything for you."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

Sharpay walked back into the room and sat down.

"Ok it's all set. So what did I miss?"

"Everyone is meeting in the music room after we eat so I can sing the song I'm going to sing at the funeral." Gabriella answered.

"You have to sing at the funeral?"

"Yeah it's my mom's last dying wish."

"What song are you going to sing?"

"It's a new one I wrote."

"Shouldn't you sing something you already know so there is less chance of messing up?"

"I know this one. I've been practicing enough and I do have to say my shower head is very impressed with me."

Troy laughed hugging her tighter as the others laughed as well.

"Seriously Gabriella, if you mess up this isn't just like the musical. If you mess up you'd be letting your mother down. Is that what you want?"

"Gabriella won't mess up she'll be perfect Sharpay." Troy growled as he felt Gabriella tense.

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"Come on let's go to the music room." Troy said softly.

"I don't want to go anymore." Gabriella whimpered.

"Hey," Troy said gently take her face and making her look at him. "It's just us, we aren't going to judge you. We're just here to help you get comfortable singing in front of a crowd. That's all. Don't listen to Sharpay you'll be perfect."

Gabriella nodded. Everyone stood up and went into the music room. Kelsi sat down at the piano. Gabriella handed her a music sheet.

"Do you want me to start anywhere special?" Gabriella asked.

"Just start at the beginning." Troy said. He kissed her head and took a seat next to Kelsi. Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded at Kelsi to start playing.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I…I…."

Gabriella's bottom lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head at her friends and let the tears fall. "I can't do it. I'm sorry I can't do it." Troy was instantly up and holding her in his arms.

"Shhhh baby that was beautiful. It's ok, you did good." Troy rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"That is why shower heads were born without ears." Sharpay muttered to herself. Gabriella didn't hear but Chad did and sent a glare towards Sharpay.

"I'm sorry I was a lot stronger when I practiced by myself." Gabriella cried.

"You are perfectly strong Gabriella. The fact that you are going to stand up there and sing is strong all on its own." Troy said kissing her head.

Gabriella looked up and Troy wiped her tears. "Would you like to try again?"

Gabriella nodded. "Can you hold me?"

"He won't be able to hold you at the funeral." Sharpay said.

Troy growled. This girl was working his last nerve.

"It's just a practice until she get's comfortable Sharpay so shut up!"

Gabriella looked at Kelsi and nodded her head again.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I…I…" Gabriella broke down into tears again. "I can't do it! Sharpay is right. I'm going to mess up and my mother will be so ashamed of me."

She started shaking her head as a flashback hit her.

**Flashback**

Gabriella and her mother were both pinned down on their backs to the bed. Her mother was already beaten to a pulp and stripped naked with nothing but a sheet over her. She was panting hard.

"Gabriella look we need to be honest here. I'm not going to live through this so I want you to promise me something."

"Mommy no, don't talk like that."

"I love you Gabriella but you know once Tom comes back it's only going to get worse and I need you to hear me out in case I don't live through this ok?"

Gabriella nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I want to be buried next to your father. I also want you to sing at my funeral. Please sweetie I know you have stage fright but it's all I want from you at my funeral. Sing, I don't care what you sing but you always make me so happy and proud when you sing. Please for me will you sing?"

"I promise mommy, please don't leave."

Before her mother could respond Tom walked back inside and smirked. He walked back over to them and…..

**End flashback **

"Gabriella! Hey! Gabriella come back to us!"

Gabriella was finally able to register what was going on. She had started screaming and gasping for air as she was taken back into the past.

"Baby it's all right. It's ok. It's over you're safe." Troy said.

"She is going to hate me! If I mess up at the funeral she will hate me and be so ashamed of me!" Gabriella screamed.

"No, baby no, shhhhh it's ok. Your mother will not hate you. I promise you baby, if you go up there and do the best you can, your mother will not hate you I promise."

"I can't let her down Troy I can't let her down!"

"You won't baby, you won't shhhhh it's ok." Troy soothed as he rubbed her back.

He looked at the others if Gabriella didn't make it through the song during the funeral she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Gabriella wasn't happy about waking up early. Troy had woken up and taken a shower before he gently sat by her side and stroked her hair.

"Brie, Brie baby it's time to wake up."

It was just nearly the crack of the dawn. The sun hadn't even fully risen into the sky yet."

"Sun up?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not yet."

"Then I sleep."

Troy laughed and poked her side. "Come on sleepy head you can sleep in the car."

"No."

Troy sighed. He leaned down lifted Gabriella so she was sitting up.

"Troy!" she whined.

"Do you want to go to the airport in your pjs?"

"No."

"Then you have to wake up sleepy."

She groaned and tried to lay back down but Troy stopped her.

"Come on Brie, I know you're tired and I promise you can sleep in the car and on the plane but we need to get you dressed first."

Sighing Gabriella nodded. "Help me?" she asked.

"Of course."

Troy stood up and went over to his dresser. He knew since most the day would be spent traveling she'd want to wear his clothes because they were big and comfy. As he turned back toward the bed he laughed. Gabriella laid back down onto her side and was trying to fall back to sleep. He walked back over to her and poked her shoulder. "Come on sleepy head. Rise and Shine."

"ou oying." She muttered.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You're annoying."

Troy laughed. "This is nothing, just wait till I take the tickle monster."

Gabriella sat back up groaning knowing he was serious. He laughed. Then he turned serious.

"I'm going to take off your shirt ok?"

She nodded and lifted her arms. He took her shirt off and put one of his on.

"Can you stand for a second?"

Gabriella groaned but stood up. Troy quickly took off her pj bottoms and put his sweat pants on tying the string nice and tight so it didn't fall.

"Ok you can sit back down now."

Gabriella sat back down. Troy turned back and went into the bathroom and grabbed a brush. He went back over to Gabriella and smiled. She was sleeping sitting up. "Are we going to make a habit of this? Every time I walk away you go back to sleep?"

His voice woke Gabriella up again. This time her eyes were filled with tears. Troy sighed. He knew there was more to this than her just being tired. She had never been a fan of flying now that the plane was going to take her to bury her mother she'd do anything to miss it.

"Oh baby." He said. He pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Troy." she cried.

"Baby what for?"

"I didn't want to wake up today because of what happens tomorrow." She said as she cried into his chest.

"Oh baby shhhhh. I know this is hard on you." He said rubbing her back.

Gabriella cried herself right back to sleep. Troy sighed. He quickly and gently ran the brush through her hair before just leaving it alone. He pulled them both back onto the bed and just let Gabriella sleep. She needed it. She had been up all night tossing and turning. A knock at the door made him sigh. He father walked in.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at Gabriella.

"Just carry her to the car Troy. I'll get the bags." Jack said.

"Thanks Dad."

Troy lifted Gabriella and stood up. Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes not knowing what was going on.

"It's ok. I'm just taking you to the car."

Gabriella nodded and settled back into Troy falling back to sleep. Troy got into the car and put both their seat belts on. Both their parents got in and started to drive. Troy fell back to sleep fast. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

* * *

Finally they got to the airport. Both of them awoke when Jack went over a big speed bump making the car bounce. It took them both a few minutes before they knew where they were. When Gabriella figured it out she turned white and started shaking. Troy knew getting her out of the car was not going to be easy.

"Mom dad why don't you take our bags and head in. Gabriella and I will be in soon." He said.

"Ok." they agreed.

Both parents left the car. Gabriella was just staring at the floor. "Baby, look at me." he said.

She looked up at him.

"I am going to make you a promise right here and right now. No matter how bad things get I will be right by your side and everything will be ok."

She nodded.

"Want to tell me why you're so scared to leave the car?"

"Taking one step out of this car is just one step closer to having to say goodbye to someone I love so much."

"Gabriella it's going to happen either way. There is nothing you can to stop it or change it."

"I feel like this is all my fault. My mom died because of me. If I hadn't gotten involved maybe things would have turned out differently."

"Baby, you can drive yourself crazy with what ifs but the truth of the matter is that you have to remember that it wasn't your fault it was just time," Troy said rubbing his hand comfortingly on her leg.

"I know Troy, but if I get on the plane it just brings me closer to having to say goodbye and I'm not ready to make that step."

"You will never be ready Gabriella, but you have to be brave and take that step." Troy said. "You aren't taking it alone, I'm right here with you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Come on you can do it. I know you can." Troy said.

Gabriella reached out to him. Troy took her into his arms and pulled her from the car. He walked inside keeping Gabriella close in her arms. They made their way through security and met up with his parents by the gate. He set Gabriella down on one of the chairs. He went over to his parents.

"How long until take off?"

"A half hour at least, maybe longer." Lucille said.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella is hanging on by a thread."

"Just hold her Troy. It's all you can do for her right now."

Troy nodded. He went back over to her. He lifted her up and sat down keeping her tight in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of her neck as she clung to his shirt. Troy rubbed her back under her sweater and gently rocked her side to side. Gabriella relaxed into him.

"You're safe my sweetie. I love you so much and nothing is going to hurt you."

"I love you Troy." She muttered.

"I love you too sweetie. Just try and relax I'm right here."

Just as Gabriella had gotten comfortable a teen boy with tattoos and piercings walked over.

"Whoa dude she's hot, can I join in?" he asked.

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy.

"Back off, there is nothing going on here." Troy said holding Gabriella tighter.

"Your hand is up her shirt."

"I'm rubbing her back because flying makes her nervous. Leave us alone or I'll have someone remove you."

The guy pouted. "Fine you're no fun." He walked away.

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhhh it's ok Baby. You're safe I got you."

Troy softly started to sing and Gabriella relaxed into him.

* * *

Finally it was time to board the plane. Lucille and Jack were a few rows in front of Troy and Gabriella. Troy went into the seat first and sat by the window. Gabriella sat in the middle seat. Troy helped her with her seat belt and then put on his. He lifted the arm rest and left Gabriella lean into his side.

"I'm sorry you two are going to have to sit in your own seats until take off." A lady said walking by.

Groaning Gabriella sat up. Just then the guy from before walked over and smirked. "YES! I knew this was my lucky day. He put his bags up and sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey sweet thing wanna make out?"

Gabriella whimpered. Troy growled.

"That 'sweet thing's' boyfriend is sitting right here."

"Perfect man. So I call her front."

The boys hand went to Gabriella's leg going higher and higher until he was at her thigh. Gabriella started crying. She turned and grabbed Troy's arm. "Troy!" she cried. "Make him stop please make him stop." Troy growled and reached over grabbing the guys wrist.

"Touch her again and I'll throw you off the plane."

"Cool I've always to go sky diving"

Troy rolled his eyes and threw his wrist back into his lap. He then stood up and pulled Gabriella up. The guy grabbed her bottom. Gabriella jumped startled and clung onto Troy. "Troy!"

"Shhh I've got you baby girl."

He moved them so she was by the window and away from the guy. He sat her back down and helped her get settled then sat back down himself.

"Dude come on she is so hot. I can just picture her naked." The guy licked his lips. "She's delicious."

Gabriella continued to cry and tried to hide herself in the wall next to her. "Stop it! I'm not a piece of meat!"

"You look like one to me."

"Stop it!" Gabriella cried.

Troy growled. "That's it. We are switching seats."

He stood up and tried to lift Gabriella but she fought him. "No Troy, he'll touch me again!"

"I won't let him baby I promise. Trust me."

Gabriella stood up. Before they could leave a lady walked by.

"I'm sorry we are about to take off you need to sit down."

"We need to switch seats."

"Not until after takeoff. Now sit down."

Sighing Troy and Gabriella sat back down. The guy continued to make sexual rude remarks about Gabriella as she cried. Troy did the best he could at leaning over and softly whispering soothing things into her ear.

"I want to get off this plane Troy. I want to get off now. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"

"Shhhh easy baby. Shhhh you're safe it's all right."

"Off, off, Off!"

Troy growled. She was pulling back into her shell. He couldn't take this anymore. "Forget the rules, we are both seated and have our seat belts on. I'm going to hold my girlfriend." Troy lifted the armrest and pulled Gabriella into him.. He rubbed her back and started gently singing to her. She clung to him as she started to calm down. His voice was loud enough for her to hear and to drown out the guys voices but not enough to annoy the others around him. During takeoff Troy held Gabriella comforting her the best he could. Finally as the seat belt signed was turned off Troy stood up. "I don't want him to grab me again Troy." She whimpered.

"He won't we are going to be squished together for a minute but I promise you I won't let him touch you."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. Troy took her into his arms and pressed her tightly to him. He turned his back to the guy and walked out in the aisle. Just then they ran into Jack. "What's going on dad?" Troy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. We heard Gabriella crying. Is everything ok?"

"The guy we got stuck next to his a jerk. He's touching Gabriella and saying very rude and sexual things to her. I was hoping we could switch seats."

"Of course, go sit with your mother. I'll handle him."

Jack went and took Troy's seat. Troy want up a few rows and finally met with his mother.

"Hey mom, can we join you."

"Of course."

Troy sat Gabriella in the middle and he took the end. He readjusted their seat belts and let Gabriella cuddled back into his side.

"Is that better my Angel?"

Gabriella nodded and yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sleep now my Princess. We're safe."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the sound of Troy's singing soothe her to sleep.

* * *

After traveling all day they arrived at the hotel. They went inside and Troy went right over to the bed and got himself and Gabriella comfortable. Jack and Lucille went to look at the view. As they turned out they laughed. Both Troy and Gabriella were already sound asleep.

"Gabriella is going to need all the sleep she can get. Tomorrow is going to be a very long and hard day for her." Jack said.

Lucille nodded. Gabriella was going to have to do one of the hardest thing a child a could do and say goodbye to their mother. How would she ever get over this?

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the funeral, will it go as planned or will an unexpected visitor ruin everything? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	11. Sad Morning Happy Night

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG GABRIELLA SINGS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HILARY DUFF!**

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She blushed when she saw Troy staring at her.

"Morning Angel." Troy greeted.

She gave a small smile and buried her face in his chest. Troy sighed and rubbed her back. He knew they were in for a tough day.

"I'm here baby girl. I'll be by your side the whole time. Just try and hang in there."

Gabriella nodded but didn't look up.

"You're not talking much. Are you all right?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Do you not want to talk today?"

Again Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok, then I won't push you. I'll just ask yes or no questions and you can nod or shake your head."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want to join my parents downstairs for some breakfast?"

Again she shook her head.

"What about having some food up here just the two of us."

She nodded.

"Ok, wait here."

Troy got out of bed and went over to their mini fridge. He started to make something but Gabriella couldn't tell what is was. After a few minutes he returned to the bed with a plate and on it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut in half.

"Half for you, half for me?" he asked.

She nodded and took her half. Troy took his and they both took a bite.

"Yummy." Gabriella muttered.

"Glad you think so." Troy teased.

Just then Gabriella burst into giggles.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Icks stuck." She said pointing to the roof of her mouth.

Troy laughed. "Ine's uck too."

They both just burst into giggles at the way they sounded with peanut butter stuck to the roof of their mouth.

"I name is Gabwickella."

"I name is Twick."

They both continued to say stupid's things to each other until they were finally able to pushed the peanut butter down.

"Thank you Troy. I needed that." Gabriella said softly.

Troy laughed. "I had no idea peanut butter would cheer you up so much. If I had I would have used it ages ago."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm just a little down today."

"That's ok. You're allowed to be sad. It's a sad day, but I'm going to be right by your side, the whole time. I promise."

"Thank you."

They shared a hug.

Then Jack and Lucille walked in.

"Hey you two, good morning."

"Morning Mom, morning Dad." Troy greeted.

"Hi…" Gabriella muttered.

"We've got a big day today but hopefully everything will go as planned." Lucille said.

"What is the plan?" Troy asked.

"We are going to go to the church at 1:00 and have a small gathering there. Once that is over we are going over to the cemetery and the Pastor will stay and share a few words. Then he will leave and we are on our own. From there it's up to Gabriella. "

"I thought we were going home….what is up to me?"

"How long we spend at the grave. If you want to leave with everyone else we can, otherwise we can stay until it gets dark."

Gabriella nodded.

"We've still got time before we leave, why don't you two go down and hang out by the pool. We ran into Sharpay a bit ago. She got here late last night. "

"I don't want to go anywhere." Gabriella sighed.

"Do you want anything?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"What?"

"My mom…."

Gabriella burst into tears. Lucille rushed to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Shhh sweetie. It's ok."

"Mommy! Please help me! I can't do this!"

"I'm here baby girl. Mommy's right here." Lucille soothed. Troy got up and went over to his dad.

"Don't feel bad Troy sometimes a girl just needs a mother's touch." Jack said.

Troy nodded. "I know."

"You can do it Gabriella I know you can. It will be scary and it will be hard but you can get through this I promise you, you can. You are strong brave women."

Gabriella nodded and looked Lucille in the eyes. "Thank you Mommy."

Lucille smiled. "You're welcome baby girl."

"What about the reporters?" Gabriella wondered.

"I was able to reach Stone before we left. He is coming to the funeral just in case we get any unwanted visitors."

Gabriella nodded.

Lucille kissed her head and got back up. Gabriella sighed. If she had all this love and support why did she still feel all alone?

* * *

A few hours went by and it was time for the funeral. Gabriella stood outside the church in her long black dress shaking. She had been through so much this past month but this was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do and even though she had all her friends and family behind her she felt more alone than ever before. She sighed and walked into the church. As she walked in she saw everyone's eyes on her. She turned red and looked down. Arms went around and kissed her head.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Troy said.

Gabriella walked in and sat in the front row. Just as the Pastor was about a speak someone walked in and said "I've been waiting for this moment for eight months you can't start without me."

Gabriella knew who it was. That voice has been haunting her dream at night. She covered her mouth with her hands fighting back a scream.

"I'm sorry are you a friend of Maria?" the Pastor asked

"Are you kidding Maria and I go way back." the person said.

"Well take a seat." the pastor said.

"Hold on this man isn't allowed in here."Stone said.

"Now Stone don't take your anger out on this man." the pastor said.

"Yeah Stone, Maria was my best friend." the person said.

Gabriella was shaking.

"Baby who is that?" Troy asked.

"Troy it's him…it's Thomas."

"You're the monster that took Maria away from this young girl. You're the one who caused her so much grief and pain." Jack asked turning around to face the man.

"Well I'm sorry." Thomas said.

That was all Gabriella could handle. She got up and went over to Thomas.

"NO! You're not sorry! Because if you were you wouldn't have tried to make my mother pay. You wouldn't have felt the need to get back at my mother just for firing you. You wouldn't have BEATEN HER TO A BLOODY PULP! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER!" Gabriella screamed.

"I'm sorry your mother had to die but your mother deserved everything she got" Thomas smiled.

Gabriella lost it and charged at him. Troy grabbed her and held her back

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU ARE A MURDERER! HOW ARE YOU NOT IN JAIL! YOU TORTURED ME AND MY MOTHER JUST GET OUT! GET OUT!" Gabriella screamed as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"You should be in jail. Gabriella is right." Stone said.

He pulled handcuffs from his back pocket and handcuffed Thomas

"I'll be back as soon as I can Gabriella." Stone said.

"Just make sure he pays for hurting my mom" Gabriella replied.

Stone left dragging Thomas along.

Gabriella and Troy went back and sat down She tried to keep herself together but as she listened to the Pastor she knew she couldn't do it. She cried her heart out as she took deep breaths of air. Troy held her soothing her as much as he could. Finally the Pastor allowed the family and friends to speak. She took a deep breath and went up to the stand.

"Um…Hello…"

Her body was shaking. She had, had stage fright her whole life. Now all her fears were coming back. Everyone was staring at her and she was sure her makeup was running from all her crying. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She had to do this. She had to do this for her mother. It was her mother's last dying wish. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut as the memory play through her head. She gripped the podium so tightly her fingers were turning white. Her breathing increased she couldn't do this. She'd fail her mother. Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Troy standing next to her. He kissed her head and rubbed her arms making her loosen her grip. She looked at him and said "I can't do it Troy. Not with everyone staring at me."

"Just look at me. Right at me. I'm right here, no one else is here. It's just you and me. Just sing for me. Don't sing to anyone else."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. The memory of the attack was playing through her head all at once and she couldn't handle it.

"Then just sing to her. It's just the two of you. You're singing to her and for her because she loves it so much." Troy whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Gabriella had a different flashback and for once, it was a good one.

**Flashback**

She was four years old and she was sitting on her mother's bed. She had her fake plastic guitar in her hand. Her mother was sick with the flu and was keeping her company while her father made some soup.

"Sing me another one baby girl. Please." Her mother begged.

"I don't know any others."

"So make up something else. I really don't care what you sing just as long as I hear your voice it makes me all better."

"Really? All better?"

"Yep, all better."

"Ok."

Gabriella sang another quick song and smiled at her mother.

"That was beautiful baby girl I loved it."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you baby girl."

She and her mother shared a hug.

**End flashback**

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy. "I can do this. Thank you Troy."

"Are you sure? I'll stay up here."

"No, it's ok go sit. I can do this."

Troy kissed her head and sat back down. Gabriella faced everyone.

"Hi, sorry um…thank you for coming. I wrote this song after my mom died and I wrote it for her and I'd like to dedicate to her. So I hope you all like it."

Music started to play in the background and Gabriella started to sing.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me…"

Just then Sharpay leaned her head down and whispered "now come in now."

Just as Gabriella was going to start singing the door were burst opened and every reporter from back home was running inside and over to Gabriella. The flashing light, the screaming questions, the mics the cameras it was all coming at Gabriella like a speeding train. Her breathing increased again and she froze on the spot.

"Gabriella is that your mother?"

"Gabriella are you going to sing?"

"Gabriella sing a little something for all the people out there."

"Gabriella are you over your mother's death now?"

"Gabriella how did your mother die?"

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

It wouldn't stop. One of the reporters tried to get next to Gabriella but the camera was too big and they hit the casket. The casket fell over and opening making Maria's dead body fall out into the middle of the floor for all to see. The reporters started getting close up shots of the body. Gabriella let out a blood curling scream. "GET AWAY FROM HER! GET AWAY FROM HER! LEAVE HER ALONE! I SAID GET AWAY!"

The reporters turned on her asking a million questions again. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get back to her safe comfort place. She looked for Troy but couldn't see him through all the people.

"TROY! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed. Just then arms went around her waist. She turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck clinging to him tightly crying hysterically. The Pastor came over to them.

"This is God's house you are to respect others around you. If you cannot do that I'm going to have to ask you all to leave and if you do not do so on your own I will call the police."

The reporters backed off and left the church. The Pastor turned to Troy who was holding a hysterical Gabriella.

"How can I help?"

"You've already done it. Thank you." Troy said. He looked to Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"They're gone baby. They're gone. You're safe it's all right."

Gabriella cried into him, her breathing hard and irregular. Gabriella looked up at him and he gasped. Her face was turning a different color and it seemed like she couldn't breathe.

"Gabriella! Gabriella listen to me baby you need to breathe! Breathe Gabriella!" Troy order.

Gabriella shook her head. So much was going on and she couldn't handle it. Troy lifted her and took her outside into the fresh air. "Come come on baby girl breathe. Please sweetie it's ok you're safe now."

"Sing…" Gabriella gasped.

Troy rubbed her back and started to sing to her. As he sang Gabriella calmed down and her breathing went back to normal.

"Good girl. Good baby, just keep breathing everything is ok."

"How did they get here? How did they know where is was?"

"Someone is leaking information. Someone has been leaking information and I bet it's Sharpay." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. She was slowly starting to believe Sharpay wasn't as good and nice as she was letting on.

"Can we send her home?" she whimpered.

Troy chuckled.

"Not really, but we can send her back to the hotel. She doesn't have to stay here anymore."

"Can we go home?"

"Don't you want to go to grave site and be with your mother as she reunites with your father."

"Yes, but I'm scared the reporters will be there."

"Look, not everyone is going to the grave site. Only a few select people know that is it being held after this. My parents didn't tell Sharpay, so they reporters don't know."

"Ok, will you carry me there? I feel so weak."

"Of course my love."

Troy walked to the car as he parents walked out. They drive a few blocks to the cemetery. Everyone got out and headed over to the grave spot. The Pastor spoke a few more words before saying a prayer and ending it there. Gabriella just stood there staring at the grave with Troy holding her by her side and his parents behind him. People left but Gabriella didn't move. They just all stood there for a good hour in silence. Gabriella looked around and saw everyone else had gone.

"Do we have to leave now?" she asked softly.

"No unless you're ready." Lucille said.

Gabriella sat down on the grass and shook her head. "I'm not ready to leave them." She whispered.

"We can stay. As long as you want."

Gabriella nodded. Troy sat down next to her holding her close in his arms.

* * *

A few hours past and Gabriella nor Troy moved. Lucille and Jack had gone back to the hotel and changed and relaxed for a bit, but then came back and neither of the kids had moved. The sun started to set and it was getting dark.

"Gabriella, I don't want to rush you sweetie but we should get going."

"I'm not ready. I feel like I failed her and I can't leave feeling like that." Gabriella said.

"So sing here. Your mother never said it had to be at a church in front of a whole bunch of people. She just wanted you to sing. So sing to her now. It's only your family with you now." Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella nodded. Troy was right. Even without the music she started to sing.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

I love you mom. I'll miss you. I hope your happy with dad up there in Heaven. I love you both so much and I hope your happy and pain free."

Gabriella sighed and stood up. "Ok, I'm ready." Troy kept her wrapped in his arms as they slowly made their way back to the car and back to the hotel. When they got back they went into their room. Each couple went over to the bed and the girls cuddled close to the guys.

"Is anyone tired?" Jack asked.

"No," Gabriella answered. "Not enough to sleep anyway."

"How about some tv? We can buy a movie?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded. Jack grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Looks like we're in for a Zac Efron filled night. What will it be ladies, Hairspray or Charlie St. Cloud."

"Hairspray. Charlie St. Cloud is a little too sad for the day we just had." Troy said.

"Ok."

Jack got it set up and they all watched the movie. During the scene when Zac was singing Ladies Choice Lucille said "Zac or….Link is definitely a ladies choices am I right Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, you're right. "

"Hey!" both Jack and Troy whined.

They girls giggled. "Sorry but look at him, and the curl just makes cuter." Gabriella said.

"Yeah and I love the way he smiles." Lucille said.

"That's it!" Jack said rolled over and sat on Lucille and started to tickle her making her break out into giggles.

Troy smirked and looked at Gabriella. He pulled her on top of him and pinned her to his chest and tickled her side she broke out into giggles too.

"Troy stop it!"

"Nope, not until you say I'm the Ladies Choice."

"Yeah and same goes for you Lucille." Jack said.

"Troy is the Ladies Choice." Lucille choked out but screamed as Jack hit her weak spot.

"Troy please stop it!"

"Say the magic words."

"No!"

"Then I can't stop."

He moved to her weak spot and Gabriella squealed. "Ok, ok stop stop!"

"If I stop will you say the magic words?"

"Yes!"

Troy stopped.

"Troy Bolton is not a ladies choice, but he's my choice every time." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and kissed her head. He let her roll back onto her side and cuddled into his chest.

"Jack please!"

"Say the magic words my Love." Jack smiled.

"Jack is the Ladies choice."

Jack stopped too and rolled off her.

Lucille panted as she playfully hit Jack. Everyone just laughed.

"You know what, I think this is what my mom would have wanted for me. To laugh and be happy." Gabriella said suddenly.

Troy kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. "I think you're right. That is just what your mother would have wanted and I'm going to do everything my power to make sure that happens."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

They shared a kiss and went back to watching the movie. For a day that started out sad and painful it sure ended in laughter and happiness.

* * *

**A/N the song Gabriella sang was "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff I do not own it! Next chapter Gabriella is ready to start moving on from the attack but will she be able to follow through with it. Also Sharpay is finally busted. For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	12. First Step Towards Healing

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up and noticed he was laying flat on her back. She sat up with a gasp. Then she sighed and covered her face with her hands. She was such a baby. A million people in the world wake up flat on their backs and none of them are upset by it, so why was she? She was startled by a voice next to her.

"A million people in this world haven't been through what you have. You have every right to be nervous on your back."

Gabriella smiled and looked to Troy next to her. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Well I'm secretly a mind reader." He teased.

"That would explain why you've been so well in math. You read my mind and get the answers." Gabriella teased back.

Troy grabbed her and pulled her onto his stomach and pulled his knees up so she could lean back against him, but then once she was leaning back he let his knees drop taking Gabriella with them. She squealed and giggled. He pulled them back up and smiled at her.

"I do so well in math because I have the best teacher ever."

"Awww Troy that's so sweet, I'm sure Ms. Thomas would love to hear you say that."

Troy dropped his knees again making her squeal and giggle. He lifted her back up.

"I meant you."

"I know. I was just teasing. I'm glad I'm helping you."

"You know Gabriella if you really are upset by being scared of laying on your back we can work through it and get over it."

"How, every time I'm flat on my back I panic."

Troy was silent for a moment before letting his knees drop again Gabriella giggled again. Then Troy sat up keeping Gabriella on his legs and started to tickle her stomach. Gabriella burst into giggles.

"Troy stop it!" she giggled squirming around.

Troy stopped and let pulled his legs back up. "That whole time you were on your back and you didn't panic. "

"I was on your legs. The feeling of your legs under me kept made me knowing I was safe."

"But you can lay on your back and not feel panicked. Even if you're on my legs you're still on your back."

"Yeah but if I'm laying on the bed flat on my back I'll panic."

"So we practice on my legs for a while..." He let his legs drop but kept Gabriella sitting up but the gently laid them both down on their sides. "Once you get used to being on your back, even if it is on my legs, we will work on you laying on the bed." He slowly and gently rolled Gabriella onto her back and leaned over her so they were still looking at each other but he wasn't pinning her down. "Once you realize you are safe on your back and nothing bad will happen to you, you will be comfortable laying on your back again."

"I don't know Troy, it sounds great but every time I lay on my back I can hear my mother screaming and I panic and start feeling like I can't breathe unless I sit up."

Troy smirked at her. "You're not right now."

Gabriella looked confused. "What I'm not on my back…"

"Yes you are. I was distracting you by talking then I rolled you onto your back." Gabriella looked at herself and noticed he was right. She looked at him but before she could speak he took her and he rolled onto his back putting her back on his stomach leaning against his legs.

"You were flat on your back for a good few minutes before I told you. If I hadn't said anything you'd still be flat on your back."

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I wanted to show you that you can lay on your back on a bed without having a panic attack."

"I didn't even realize…I just was so wrapped up in our conversation…"

"and my stunningly beautiful blue eyes." He teased.

Gabriella blushed and nodded. Troy laughed. "We can work on this Gabriella. We can get you through this fear, you've done the hardest part last night. You buried and said goodbye to your mother. That was the hardest part, now getting over the attack is the next step in healing. You're strong enough to get through Brie. I know you are, I'll be here helping you every step of the way but you've got to trust me."

"I do trust you Troy."

"Are you willing to work and get over this?"

"Yes, I want to heal."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

He let his legs drop and gently rolled them over again.

"Troy…"

"Shhh just relax, remember you're safe. I'm right here no one is going to hurt you. Just take deep breaths and relax you're safe."

Gabriella nodded but her breathing was getting harder and harder.

"Don't focus on the past, focus on right here, right now."

Gabriella closed her eyes trying to clear her head of the flashbacks. When she opened them she saw Troy staring at her. She smiled and blushed.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good now when it gets to be too much just say so and you can sit up ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

* * *

Five minutes went by and Gabriella was still on her back. Troy was stroking her hair helping relax her.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from above them, Troy guessed someone dropped something heavy, but it made Gabriella jump her eyes filled with tears and Troy helped her sit back up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well I'm proud of you. That was five minutes."

"When you're with me it's easy to feel safe."

"Good, I'm glad you feel safe with me. "

"I don't want to do that again…at least not today."

"That's fine. We can do a little bit each day."

"Ok."

Troy kissed her head and let her cuddled into his side.

"We're going home today. Do you want to say one last goodbye to your parents before we leave?"

"No, I just want to get home."

"Ok baby girl."

"Troy, do you really believe Sharpay is the one leaking information to the reporters?"

"I believe it but I have no proof."

"Should I stop hanging out with her."

"That's up to you. Whatever you decide I'll support you."

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "Why does everything seem so confusing right now?"

"Because you just went through a terrible attack, which means everything…even the small stuff seems confusing. Thing will get better Baby girl. I promise."

"I believe you. I love you Troy thank you for always being there for me."

"I love you too Beautiful. I'll always be there for you."

They shared a gentle kiss.

"Can we play that game again?"

"What game?"

"Where you put me on your knees and drop me."

"You liked that?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok hop on."

Troy laid down flat on his back. Gabriella sat on her stomach and leaned back against his legs. Suddenly they fell out from under her and she landed on her back. She burst into giggles. Troy lifted her back up and then dropped her again. Gabriella continued to giggle and enjoy the new game Troy had invented. Suddenly as Gabriella went back Troy started to tickle her again making Gabriella's giggles turn into laughter.

"No more, no more." Gabriella laughed squirming on his legs.

Troy let her back up but kept tickling her.

"No more tickling, no more tickling." Gabriella cried out going breathless.

Troy stopped and let her catch her breath back.

"You have the most beautiful laugh." Troy said making her blush.

"Troy…" she whined.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Angel. It's true through."

Gabriella just smiled at him and they shared another kiss on the lips.

"Hey, where did Jack and Mom go?" Gabriella asked.

"Downstairs to breakfast…."

"Ok, why are you looking at me like that?"

Troy was just staring at Gabriella shocked.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Where are Mom and Ja…." Gabriella gasped. "Troy I'm so sorry I didn't even realize it just slipped out."

Troy laughed. "Brie, relax. It's fine. I just didn't think you'd be ready to call someone else mom so fast. I don't mind if you call her that. I'm sure she won't either."

"I never actually ever called my real mom, mom, I always called her mommy. Same with my dad, he was always daddy."

"Well I'm sure my parents would love to be called mom and dad."

"They've done so much for me. We didn't even ask if I could stay with them, I just invited myself."

"Actually I invited you but they were ok with it."

"What about my parents will, I thought if something happen to them I'd be sent to foster care because I have no living relatives."

"After your grandparents died and you and your mother came here, after she met my parents and she saw how close you and I were she had a long talk and meeting with a lawyer and my parents. It's in the will now that should anything ever happen to her you'd be taken care of by us."

"Really?"

Troy nodded.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"You have an answer for all my worries don't you?"

Troy laughed. "Yes I do."

Gabriella giggled. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole world Troy and I love you so much."

"You're the best girlfriend in the whole world and I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Nope, I love you more."

"Not possible I love you way more than you love me."

"Can't be, because I love you way more than you love me."

Gabriella giggled. "No Troy, I love you more than you love me."

Troy laughed with her. It was normal for them to fight over who loved who more just because it was fun. "No Gabriella I love you more than you love me."

"No Troy Adam Bolton I love you more."

"No, Gabriella Ann Montez I love you more."

"No Troy I…." Gabriella trailed off in giggles as Troy started his tickle attack once more.

"Ok, ok you love me more. You win you win." Gabriella cried out in giggles.

Troy stopped and they both just laughed. It the most Gabriella had laughed in a long time.

Suddenly Jack and Lucille walked back inside.

"Someone has the case of the giggles." Lucille teased.

"I'm glad to see the two of you so happy." Jack smiled.

Their laughed calmed down. "Troy and I were just teasing each other. How was breakfast?" Gabriella explained.

"It's was good. Are you two ready to go home. Check out is it 11 and then our plane takes off at 1 so, we should get ready." Lucille said.

"Yeah we are all packed." Troy answered.

"Good, are either of you going to shower?" Jack asked.

"We both will, if we have time." Troy answered.

"Yes you have time. Just make it fast."

Troy jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Gabriella giggled and turned to Jack and Lucille.

"Could I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure." They both sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I was talking to Troy earlier and I said something about you and it just slipped out."

"What did you say?" Lucille asked.

"I called you mom. I hope…that's ok…."

"Oh sweetie of course it's ok." Lucille hugged Gabriella.

"Before you even ask Gabriella you can call me dad too." Jack said.

"Thank you. I…I love you both."

"We love you too Gabriella."

The three of them shared a hug. Troy came out of the shower and Gabriella got in. The rest of the day was spent traveling.

* * *

The next day Troy and Gabriella went back to school. Gabriella was a little more focused during class and was a little more willing to leave Troy during practice. Because there was a big game coming up Jack asked everyone to stay after school and have one extra practice. So Gabriella went outside to wait with Taylor and the others till the bus came to get them.

"I can't believe those stupid reporters showed up at the funeral. They're crazy." Kelsi said.

Gabriella had just finished telling them about the funeral.

"Troy thinks Sharpay is leaking information to them."

"I wouldn't put it passed her."

"I just…I thought she was supposed to be my friend. I thought really did change."

"Hey, we're always here for you Gabs." Taylor said.

"I know. Thanks."

She gave them a small smile when the bus pulled up.

"See you guys tomorrow."

They all shared a hug goodbye and got onto the bus. Gabriella waved as the bus drove away. She turned to walk inside when she noticed a reporter. It was only one and they had no camera or anything. They were just standing there talking to…Sharpay! Gabriella watched as the reporter handed Sharpay some crash. Her eyes went wide. Troy was right. Sharpay had been leaking information to them. It all made sense now. The mall, the movies , the funeral, the hospital, it had all been Sharpay's fault.

Gabriella watched the reporter walk away and Sharpay walked over to her.

"Oh Hey Gabby. Why aren't you inside?"

"I was saying goodbye to the others. Who was that person you were talking to?"

"No one important."

"It looked like a reporter."

"It was, I told them off."

"Where'd you get that money?"

"My parents."

"Oh save it Sharpay I know what you're doing. You're leaking any information I give you to the reporters."

"Wha…How did you find out?"

"Troy always suspected you, I saw you just now talking to them. I can't trust you Sharpay. This friendship is over."

Gabriella turned and went inside but she was grabbed roughly by the arm. Sharpay spun her around to face and got really close to her face.

"You listen and listen good I'm going to find out what happen in that house of yours even if I have to beat it out of you."

"HEY!" a voice called. They both turned and saw Chad coming toward them.

Sharpay released Gabriella's arm.

"Hi Chad how was practice?"

Chad pulled Gabriella gently behind him. "Don't you dare act all nice. I saw the whole thing. I know everything. If you ever came near Gabriella again I swear I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

Sharpay just glared at him and walked away. Chad turned to Gabriella.

"Are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Come here, I'll take you to Troy."

Chad picked her up and carried her to the gym. Troy saw them and ran over.

"What happen?"

"I'll let Gabriella tell you."

Chad handed Gabriella over to Troy who took her without a second thought. Troy kissed her head and she buried her face in his neck.

"Thank Chad, great practice I'll see you tomorrow."

Chad nodded and left the gym.

"What happen baby girl? Was it the reporters?"

"You were right Sharpay is working with the reporters to find out information. I confronted her and she admitted it. I told her our friendship was over but she grabbed me tightly by the arm and threatened me."

"I'm sorry baby are you ok?"

"I just got scared. Sharpay reminded me of Thomas."

"You're safe baby girl. I promise no one is going to hurt you."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him. Troy gave her one last kiss on the head and headed out of the gym.

* * *

Later on that evening Troy and Gabriella were cuddled together in bed just resting.

"Brie, I've been thinking and I think I know another good way for you to heal. It's going to be hard and scary and if you don't want to do it just say so but I think it will help."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Go back home…your home. Face the memories and the flashbacks head on."

Gabriella nodded. "You're right it will help, I'll do it but you have to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Come with me."

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go through that alone."

"Ok, we can't miss anymore school so how about over the weekend. Because after I do this I won't want to go to school."

"Sounds good to me. I'm proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You will though you are planning on it even though you know how bad it will be. You are still going to do it."

Gabriella nodded. Just then Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? … Hello Officer Stone, how are you? … I'm doing well. Is everything ok? … Can't you stop it? … No, we don't want that you're right. Ok I'll talk to Gabriella and I'll talk to my parents and see what we can do. … Ok thank you Sir. …You have a good night too. Bye."

Troy hung up and sighed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"That was Stone, because Thomas was caught there is going to be a trial for him and you have to testify against him otherwise he'll get off free."

"Can you be there with me?"

"I can be in the court room but I can't be on the stand with you."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, I'll do it….what do I say?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Mom and dad about it. Hopefully we can get a lawyer who will help us."

Gabriella nodded.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. If you get nervous or uncomfortable just look at me and I'll help you out ok?"

"Ok, when is it?"

"Next week."

Gabriella sighed. "Well at least I'll face everything at the house first."

"I'm going to be by your side through it all Gabriella. I promise."

Troy hugged her close and let her cling to him. He knew she was scared, he just hoped he could keep her promise to her and that everything would go well during the trial. If not Gabriella would never recover.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the trial and Gabriella goes back home before I write it though I need your guys help. The truth is going to be coming out soon and I need to know how you want me to do it. I can just have Gabriella tell the story in past tense or I can do it all in flashbacks, or I can do half and half, I have a poll up on my profile so please go vote and tell me which way you would rather me do it. Thanks for your input guys, For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	13. Memories of the Past

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THIS CHAPTERS GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC WITH THE FLASHBACKS AND STUFF, AFTER YOU READ IT CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY THINK I SHOULD UP MY RATING TO M OR KEEP IT AT T, THANKS! **

* * *

The week went by faster than Gabriella would have liked and before she knew it she was standing outside her house.

"I'm right here. You can do this." Troy said from the spot next to her.

Gabriella just nodded.

She took a deep breath and opened the door but quickly closed it.

"It's ok, just try again. Why don't you tell me what's happen as you remember it, it might help." Troy said rubbing her back. "You'll have to get used to talking about it for the trial."

"You already know what happen."

"Yeah, but it might help if you talk about it again. Don't just let the flashback moments come at you, fight back, tell me what's happens as it's happening in your head."

""Ok, I can do this."

Gabriella opened the door and they both stepped inside. Gabriella felt like she stepped into another world.

**(Flashbacks/**Real life)

"I was sitting at the kitchen counter doing my home work. There was a knock at the door so my mom answered it. It was Thomas. At first all I heard was mumbling until he started to yell at he then he slapped her. I rushed over and grabbed him by the arm trying to make him stop. He threw me against the wall and slowly started to approach me. Just as he reached me my mother jumped on his back and tried to fight him away. He ran backwards into a wall slamming her against it. She fell off him and onto the floor. He…."

Gabriella closed her eyes as the flashbacks became over powering.

**Thomas smirked as Maria fell off his back and onto the floor. He walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her along and went over to Maria grabbing her by the hair as well he dragged both of them upstairs. **

Gabriella and Troy stopped in front of the staircase.

"We don't have to go up." Troy said.

"Yes we do. If I want to get over this I do."

Troy took her hand. "I'm right here."

They both made their way up the stairs.

"He dragged us into my mother's room." Gabriella spoke as they walked into the bedroom. "He threw us both down on the bed and then…."

**Thomas smirked at both women who lay on the bed fearful. He went over to Maria and grabbed her by the neck choking her. **

"**Give me your phone right now, or I'll snap her neck." **

**Gabriella quickly reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Thomas grabbed it from her and let go of her mother. He unplugged the wall phone and carried both phones out of the room. **

"**Mommy, what's going to happen to us?" Gabriella whimpered. **

"**I promise you Gabriella nothing will happen to you. I promise I will not let him hurt you." Maria said.**

"**What about you?" **

"**As long as your safe I'll be fine."**

"**But Mommy…"**

"**No Gabriella. You and I will both be fine." **

**Before Gabriella could answer Thomas walked back inside. He went over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the throat. **

"**Maria you are to do whatever I say or else Gabriella dies got it?"**

"**Yes, please let her go." Maria begged. **

**Thomas let her go and walked around to the other side of the bed. **

"**Lay flat on your back." **

**Maria obeyed. **

"**Lift up your arms." **

**Maria lifted her arms. Thomas tied them to the bed post. He did the same thing to her feet. Then he went over to Gabriella and did the same thing. **

"**Now if either one of you tries anything the other will die." **

"**Thomas, stop this. You're mad at me don't punish Gabriella. Let her go." Maria begged. **

"**Oh no, see I can punish you and I can use Gabriella to do it." **

"**She is just a child let her go." **

"**Oh no she has to watch every second of this." **

**Thomas approached Maria with a evil smirk on his face…**

"He raped her." Gabriella whispered. "He raped her and he made me watch. After he was finished with her he wanted to do it to me but my mother let him touch her again just so I didn't have to endure it. I begged and pleaded with him to stop, he just ignored me."

Gabriella was staring at the bed as she spoke. Troy just stayed silent letting her speak.

**Gabriella and her mother were both pinned down on their backs to the bed. Her mother was already beaten to a pulp and stripped naked with nothing but a sheet over her. She was panting hard.**

**"Gabriella look we need to be honest here. I'm not going to live through this so I want you to promise me something."**

**"Mommy no, don't talk like that."**

**"I love you Gabriella but you know once Tom comes back it's only going to get worse and I need you to hear me out in case I don't live through this ok?"**

**Gabriella nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.**

**"I want to be buried next to your father. I also want you to sing at my funeral. Please sweetie I know you have stage fright but it's all I want from you at my funeral. Sing, I don't care what you sing but you always make me so happy and proud when you sing. Please for me will you sing?"**

**"I promise mommy, please don't leave."**

**Before her mother could respond Tom walked back inside and smirked. He walked back over to them and…..**

"From there he untied me but then left the room…."

"**Gabriella you're free now, go get help. Run to Troy's run to Taylor's run anyway I don't care just get help. Promise me you'll get help?" Maria asked. **

"**I promise Mommy." Gabriella nodded. **

**She quickly yet quietly made her way to her bedroom. Troy had taught her how to escape through her balcony door. She touched the handle when she heard a voice say**

"**I knew you'd try something. You fell for my trap." **

**Gabriella spun around and saw Thomas. **

"**You made a mistake and now your mother will pay for it with her life." **

"**NO, don't hurt her please!" Gabriella begged. Thomas grabbed Gabriella and dragged her back into the other room. He untied Maria and dragged them both over to the staircase. **

"**Who wants to go first? I think since little Gabriella tried to run away we will do Maria first." **

**Thomas let her go and pushed her making her tumble down the stairs. **

"**MOMMY NO!" Gabriella screamed as tears rushed down her cheeks. **

**Thomas dragged Gabriella down with him. He grabbed Maria back by the hair making her cry out in pain…**

Gabriella and Troy made their way down the stairs, Gabriella shaking and crying from the memories.

"…He took us into the hallway by the front door and threw my mother onto the floor. He threw me against the wall pretty hard…"

**Gabriella was thrown against the wall as she slid down against it. She rolled onto her stomach and started to crawl away. Her mother was laying by her beaten too weak to move . Gabriella reached her hand out to mother and just before she reached her, hands grabbed her by the ankles and asked "Where do you think you're going?" Thomas pinned her down on her back with her arms above her head. **

"**Leave her alone!" Her mother screamed. **

**Thomas ignored her mother's cries and put his face close to Gabriella's. **

"**You're going to ruin my fun if you run away. Plus we can't have you running to dear old mommy now can we?"**

"From there he…he just…beat her. He hit her and punched her and kicked her, I couldn't move Troy I was scared to death of what would happen if I did. I knew my mom's body could only take so much damage before it shut down. I tried to stop him…"

**"Thomas please stop hurting her PLEASE I BEG YOU! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR JOB BACK YOU CAN GET PAID ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY JUST PLEASE STOP IT AND LEAVE HER ALONE."**

**Thomas quickly turned around and smacked Gabriella across the face, his ring cutting her cheek. **

"**SHUT UP! AND IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE SOUND OR ONE MOVE I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!" **

**Gabriella whimpered and froze all she could do was watch as Thomas beat her mother. **

Gabriella turned and buried her face in Troy's chest. She needed that little reminded that he was still there. Troy hugged her and kissed her head. "I'm right here. It's ok. I'm safe." Gabriella turned back around to face the rest of the memories.

"Finally he stopped beating her but it was too late…"

**Thomas had finally stopped beating Maria and she fell to the floor. Gabriella turned and watched her mother fall to the floor. She quickly went over to her.**

**"Mom, mom wake up."**

**Her mother didn't move. Gabriella felt her pulse and gasped. She had no pulse. She laid her head on her mother's chest and listened for her heart beating. Gabriella burst into tears her mother was dead. Thomas came walking over to her laughing.**

**"If you had just listened me she wouldn't be dead right now. This is all your fault. Look what you did to her. You killed her. You did this to her."**

**"No!"**

**"Yes she is dead and it's all your fault."**

**Thomas grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her back. Gabriella screamed as he hit the wall. Thomas grabbed her mother's body and went to the door. Before he left he turned around and said "You tell anyone one what happen I'll make sure Troy suffers the same fate your mother did." Then he walked out. Gabriella curled into a ball and started to cry.**

Gabriella turned back into Troy and cried into him clinging to him.

"Just let it our Brie. Just let it out. I'm right here. It's ok you're safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella just stood there in Troy's arms for the longest time just crying. She even pounded her weak fist against his chest in anger but Troy didn't once stop her. He knew she needed to do this and he was just there as her rock.

Finally Gabriella stopped crying and looked up at Troy. He gave her a small smile and wiped her tears.

"I'm proud of you."

She just nodded.

"Do you want to stay longer?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok, come on let's go to the car."

Troy lifted her up knowing how emotionally drained she'd feel after all she just went through. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and just clung to him. He walked over to the car and opened her side door. He went to set her down but she whimpered and clung to him.

"Troy…"

'Shhh I'm right here. You're safe. Let's get you home. It's been a rough morning."

Sighing Gabriella let go of him and allowed him to set her down in her seat. Troy closed her door and went around to the other side and got in. He quickly helped Gabriella with her seat belt and put on his before driving off. Gabriella was silent.

"Do you feel like talking about what you're thinking?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok, no pressure."

"I don't know." Gabriella whispered.

"You don't know what?"

"How to feel…"

Troy sighed. "You feel whatever you need to feel, there is no right or wrong way to feel. Don't fight your feelings."

"I'm confused I…I just…I don't know."

"What are you confused about?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know, I just feel confused…"

Troy knew she wasn't being honest but was not going to push her. When she was ready she'd tell him.

"Just try and relax Brie. It's been a rough morning. You did it. You confronted the house and the memories and you beat them. I'm proud of you and I know your mother would be too."

Gabriella just nodded. There were some moments that she had forgotten about from the attack and now that she clearly remembered everything it scared her. From the memories she had it seemed like her mother's murder was all her fault. If she hadn't run to get help her mother would still be alive. Thomas was right, she killed her mother, she was the reason her mother was dead.

Gabriella burst into tears. Her mother's death was all her fault and Thomas's lawyer would be sure to bring that up at the trial next week.

Troy pulled the car over and stopped it. He took off both their seat belts and hugged Gabriella close to him.

"Shhhh, shhhhh It's ok. I'm here, You're safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"It's all my fault Troy. It's all my fault."

"No baby shhh. Nothing is your fault."

"I killed her. I killed her!"

"No, no baby you didn't kill anyone. This wasn't your fault."

"He said don't run I ran and now my mother is dead!"

"Gabriella this is not your fault!"

Gabriella just cried into him. Of course he'd say that. Troy would say anything to make her feel better even if it wasn't true. She was the reason her mother was dead, she is was the reason she was an orphan, she was the cause of her own suffering. This whole thing had been her fault. She cried herself to sleep in Troy's arms. Troy sighed as he kept Gabriella close but continued to drive home. This was supposed to help Gabriella, all it did was make it worse. Troy knew one thing was for sure the trail was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

The night before the trial Gabriella couldn't sleep. She had met with her lawyer Mrs. Barns all week practicing what to say and how to answer Thomas's lawyer's question. She managed to tell her about the attack. She was all prepared so then why was she so nervous. The thought of getting on up the stand and telling everyone in about the attack made her sick. She looked over at the clock by her bed and It read 2:36 am. She hadn't slept all night. She was in bad shape because she had to wake up at 10:00 to get ready for the trail. She sighed and climbed out of bed being careful not to wake the sleeping Troy next to her. She threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and threw her shoes on and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out.

She ended up just going to Troy's tree house in his backyard. She climbed up and sat on the edge letting her feet hang over. She sighed as she looked up towards the sky.

"How am I suppose to do this Mommy? How am I suppose to tell everyone that I killed you?" she asked herself.

"Well the first step is to get a good night sleep." a voice said behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Troy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"When you left you slammed the door really loud making me wake up when I noticed you were gone I knew you would come here."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm glad you did. Baby I thought we had a deal, if you can't sleep you wake me up. What happen? I would have tried to help you."

"I didn't want to wake you…"

Troy took her in his arms. "I want you to wake me up whenever you have a problem. No matter what time it is or what the reason is. "

She relaxed into his arms and cuddled into him.

"We will find a way through this Brie I promise." he said.

"Troy the only way I can get through talking about the attack is if I'm on your lap and you have your arms around me. You can't be on the stand with me!" Gabriella cried.

"We will figure something out."

"How, we've already asked Mrs. Barns if you can sit with me on the stand by claiming I'm not mentally prepared enough for it but we can't do that. Unless you can suddenly turn invisible there is no way to get you up on the stand with me."

"Look, maybe I won't be on the stand with you but I can comfort you and help you from my seat at the table. Maybe we can just ask the Judge that if you get too upset to allow me to go up there and comfort you, then once you're calm again I'll go sit back down."

"I guess that could work."

"It's going to have to, we have no other way."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Troy they're going to blame it in me. Mrs. Barns even said so."

"Yeah and she also told you how to respond when they did. You tell them you had no involvement in Maria's murder and the only one you feel did was Thomas."

"I'm not supposed to lie on the stand…."

"Oh no!" Troy said. He took Gabriella's face in his hands making her look at him. "Gabriella Ann Montez don't you dare, ever, say that again! Your mother's murder is not your fault! Just because you ran and tried to get help does not make her murder all your fault. Do you understand me? Maria's death was not your fault there was nothing you have done to stop it."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Whatever those people say tomorrow you are not to believe them. You DID NOT kill your mother. Ok? Her death was not your fault. I will keep saying that until you believe me."

"I feel like it is Troy, I feel like it is!" Gabriella cried.

Troy sighed and hugged her rubbing her back as she buried her face in his chest. She cried herself to sleep. Troy sighed and lifted her up. Tomorrow was going to be a living nightmare for Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the trial, how do you think it will go? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	14. Finally Healing

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter. So read the AN at the bottom to see what I'm working on next. Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. You guys are reason I continue to write so thank you very much. **

* * *

The night before the trial Gabriella couldn't sleep. She had met with her lawyer all week practicing what to say and how to answer Thomas's lawyer's question. She managed to tell her about the attack. She was all prepared so then why was she so nervous. The thought of getting on up the stand and telling everyone about the attack made her sick. She looked over at the clock by her bed and It read 2:36 am. She hadn't slept all night. She was in bad shape because she had to wake up at 10:00 to get ready for the trail. She sighed and climbed out of bed being careful not to wake the sleeping Troy next to her. She threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and threw her shoes on and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out.

* * *

She ended up just going to Troy's tree house in his backyard. She climbed up and sat on the edge letting her feet hang over. She sighed as she looked up towards the sky.

"How am I suppose to do this Mommy? How am I suppose to tell everyone that I killed you?" she asked herself.

"Well the first step is to get a good night sleep." a voice said behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Troy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"When you left you slammed the door really loud making me wake up when I noticed you were gone I knew you would come here."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm glad you did. Baby I thought we had a deal, if you can't sleep you wake me up. What happen? I would have tried to help you."

"I didn't want to wake you…"

Troy took her in his arms. "I want you to wake me up whenever you have a problem. No matter what time it is or what the reason is. "

She relaxed into his arms and cuddled into him.

"We will find a way through this Brie I promise." he said.

"Troy the only way I can get through talking about the attack is if I'm on your lap and you have your arms around me. You can't be on the stand with me!" Gabriella cried.

"We will figure something out."

Gabriella just sighed and cuddled into him. Troy just held her and gently rocked her as he sang. Gabriella fell asleep fast and Troy carried her back to the house and into bed. There he finally let the sleep take over.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up and saw Gabriella staring at her. He sighed. He knew she didn't get much sleep at all last night and he knew she wouldn't until this day was over. So instead he tried to cheer her up and take her mind off things. He pulled his legs up and pulled Gabriella onto him and leaned her against his legs.

"Ready for a fun day of drop Gabriella?" Troy asked.

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy dropped his legs. Gabriella squealed and a tiny giggle escaped her lips. Troy lifted her back up and dropped her again. Her giggles continued. Troy smiled. He continued his came with her for a few minutes until he finally stopped and just let her sitting up against his legs. Gabriella rubbed her eyes with her fist. "Troy I'm sleepy."

"You didn't sleep much last night. Why don't you close your eyes and try getting some sleep before we leave." Troy said gently rubbing her legs.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired."

Troy laughed. "Brie you just said you were sleepy."

"I said sleepy not tired. There is a difference."

"Oh yeah? Please tell me." Troy chuckled.

"Sleepy means I feel drained and not full of too much energy. Tired means I want to lay down and sleep."

Troy just laughed. "Gabriella you're tired anyone can see it. Just lay down you can stay on me if you want but just try and get some sleep."

"I'm not ti…" Gabriella trialed off and yawned. "…red. I'm sleepy."

Troy just laughed and shook his head.

"Come here." He gently laid her down on his chest as he lowered his legs. He put his hand under the back of her shirt and gently scratched her back as he softly started to sing.

"No, no sing." She whined.

He always knew how to make her sleep. He chuckled but continued anyway. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep. Troy kissed her head and continued his actions.

* * *

A little later there was a knock at his door. His mother walked in.

"You two need to get ready. We are due in court in 1 hour."

"I know mom. We got it."

Lucille left. Troy sighed. He kissed Gabriella on the head.

"Brie, Brie baby wake up." He whispered.

She groaned.

"I'm sorry to wake you but we need to get ready to leave."

"No!" Gabriella cried. She rolled off him and grabbed the blankets pulling them over her head. Troy sighed this was not going to be easy.

"I know you're scared baby but I promise everything will be ok."

"No!"

"Please baby girl."

"No!"

Troy sighed he knew what he had to say but he hated using it against her.

"If not for me than for your mother."

Gabriella lowered the blankets from over her head. Troy felt worse when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and saw that she was silently crying. "What?" she whimpered.

"Baby, if you go to court today you can get justice for your mother. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, of course I want that Troy, more than anything."

"So then you need to be brave and do this, for her."

"I'm scared Troy. I'm really, really, really, really scared."

"I know you are baby and I don't blame you. Mrs. Barns has already prepared you for what will be said and even for what might be said and you know what to say and what not to say."

"What if they're there Troy?"

Troy sighed. He knew part of her fear was facing the reporters. "Stone will keep them out of the courtroom. We might have to face them going in but I'll just hold you nice and tight until we get through. They won't get inside I promise."

"I'm so scared."

Troy hugged her. "You can do it. You faced the memories at the house now you just have to face this and it will be all over. Then you can work on healing and getting over your fears."

Gabriella nodded. They shared a gentle kiss.

"Troy will you help me get ready…I don't want to be alone today…I need a clingy day."

Troy gave a small smile and kissed her head. "Of course I'll help you. You can cling to me all you want."

They both got out of bed and went into the bathroom. They changed into their bathing suits and Troy turned on the water.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Troy asked.

"I don't trust anyone but you Troy. I'm sure."

Troy nodded and the both stepped inside the shower and closed the glass doors. Troy helped her shower and get dressed being as gentle as possible. Gabriella let him not once objecting to anything. Finally they were both showered and ready. Gabriella clung to Troy like a life line. Troy just held her and did what he could to comfort her.

* * *

They all finally arrived at the court house. Troy sighed when Gabriella whimpered.

"We're going to get through this I promise."

Gabriella nodded. Troy got out of the car and took Gabriella right into his arms. She had put his sweatshirt on in the car. Troy lifted her hood up as she buried her face in the crook of his neck clinging tightly to him. Everyone walked toward the court house. As the neared they saw the reporters. Troy sighed. They had parked around the corner so they could get out of the car without being mobbed.

"They're here baby girl. Just try and hang on I'll get you through as fast as I can." Troy said to her.

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to him. Troy walked up the court house. That's when it all started. The screaming question, the blinding lights, the camera, it all set Gabriella over the edge. She started to cry and squirm in Troy's arms.

"Go! Go! Go!" she screamed.

"I got you sweetie. Shhhh just hang in there."

* * *

They finally made it inside. Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella. "We're ok. We're safe."

"Don't let me go."

"I won't I promise." Troy and his parents walked into the court room and sat down in the front behind the table.

It wasn't long after that, that the trial started. Both Lawyers gave their opening statement and a few other witnesses went up to speak, some of the cops, and doctors. Even Troy went up to speak. Finally it was Gabriella's turn.

"Remember you're doing this for your mother."

"I can't do it Troy. Not with all these people looking at me."

"Look at me, right at me."

Gabriella gave a small nod and went up to the stand and sat down after being sworn in. Luckily her lawyer was first.

"Now Mrs. Montez I under how hard it is for you to be here. I understand how scary this must be for you but I promise you that all you have to do is answer a few question and then you'll be all done."

"Ok…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Now will you please tell us what happen to your mother."

"She was raped and murdered."

"By who?"

"Thomas Edwards."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"He threw me against the wall a lot and grabbed me by the hair and hit me by nothing compared to what he put my mother through."

"Would you say this man was dangerous?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

Mrs. Barns went to sit down. Thomas's lawyer got up and went over to her.

Gabriella gulped at the smirk at his face. Troy blew her a kiss and gave her a small wink. She gave a small smile.

"Mrs. Montez have you ever gotten into a fight with your mother?"

"Hardly ever…"

"When you do fight, do you get mad at her?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Montez have you ever wished your mother dead or said you hated her?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you love your mother?"

"More than anyone."

"Even more than your boyfriend Troy?"

"I cannot compare my love. My love for Troy and my love for my mother is the same."

"If you and Troy were ever in a hostage situation and the man in charge said not to move or try to get help otherwise he'd kill Troy, but you had a chance to go get help and Troy didn't would you do it?"

"Ye…N….I don't know."

"This is not a trick question Mrs. Montez."

"I…I…I…"

Gabriella started to breathe harder. When did these questions get so hard?

"No…"

"Aren't you the one who said you loved Troy and your mother the same?"

"I do."

"Then why when put in the same situation would you choose to save Troy's life but not your mothers?"

"I…."

"According to you my client warned you not to try and leave or get help right?"

"Yes…" Gabriella whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

She and everyone else knew where he was going with this and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"What was the punishment if you disobeyed?"

"My mother would pay…." Gabriella choked back a sob.

"Yes, Mrs. Montez?"

"With her life…." Gabriella just barely choked out.

"So you were given a rule and you broke it. Tell me Mrs. Montez when you were a child and you broke a rule were you punished."

Gabriella could only nod. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"You need to answer the questions." The judge said.

"She did." Troy whispered to Mrs. Barns.

"They need a direct spoken answer otherwise it's not legal."

Troy sighed.

"Yes, yes I was punished." Gabriella cried. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to keep her breathing under control as she cried.

"So, don't you think since you broke a rule you deserved to be punished?"

"Not with my mother's life."

"That was the rule wasn't it? You leave and get help, your mother dies. You tried to leave and get help so your mother died. It's very simple you are responsible for your mother's death if you had followed the rules correctly your mother would still be alive right now. Admit it, you and I both know it's the truth."

"Objection, coaching the witness." Mrs. Barns said.

"Move on." The Judge said.

"Do you love your mother?"

"Objection asked and answered."

While they were arguing Gabriella buried her face in her hands and started crying hysterically. Her mother's death was all her fault, she was the murderer not Thomas. She deserved to spend life in jail. She deserved all this pain.

"This wouldn't be the first time you've killed your parents is it Gabriella?"

No he couldn't know about this, anything but this.

Troy growled.

"Wha-what?" Gabriella whimpered looking up from her hands.

"You killed your father too right?"

"No, no I didn't kill him. Troy said it wasn't my fault. Troy said!" Gabriella cried burring her face back into her hands.

Gabriella's father had died in a car crash going to pick her up from a friend's house one evening. It had taken Troy years before she finally stopped blaming herself.

"If you didn't need a ride home, would he still be alive right now? Would he have been on the road at all if you hadn't needed a ride home?"

"Stop, stop it!" Gabriella's hands flew up to cover her ears as she shook her head. "No, stop it! Stop asking me questions."

"You broke a rule that night too didn't you? It was your first sleepover and you promised your parents you'd stay the whole night if they let you go but you broke that promise."

Gabriella started to squirm in her chair "No, no more questions. Please, please stop it!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head looking down. The lawyer grabbed Gabriella's hands and ripped them away from her ears and screamed in her face, "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOU'RE A MURDERER EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT JUST ADMIT IT YOU LYING PIECE OF TRASH!"

Gabriella had a sudden flash of the attack and screamed on top of her lung pulling away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW HELP! TROY HELP!"

Gabriella screamed. She jumped up and ran off the stand. She was so out of it she couldn't register where she was going or what she was doing.

"TROY HELP! HELP!" Troy jumped from his chair and ran to her just as she reached the door.

"Shhh, shhhh I'm right here shhhh shhh you're safe."

Gabriella turned and cried into his chest clinging to him as tight as she could. Troy lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That's it I've heard enough. There will be a break until the jury make up their mind." The Judge said. Everyone got up and Troy left before anyone could get near them. He took Gabriella into the family bathroom and set her on the counter. She refused to let go of him.

"You don't have to let go of me but at least look at me."

Gabriella looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained as tears continued to slowly slip down her cheeks.

Troy kissed her.

"No more tears sweetie. It's all over."

He used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Troy, I want to go home." Gabriella whimpered.

"As soon as we hear the verdict we will I promise. We will go home and just cuddle on the bed you can cling to me all you want. Sound good?"

"Can we play drop Gabriella?" she asked softly.

Troy chuckled. "Of course." He kissed her forehead. He turned on the water from the sink. Gabriella flinched when the handle squeaked.

"Shhh, you're all right." Troy soothed. He gently wet his hand and wiped it over Gabriella's face. Gabriella didn't protest his touch was always so gentle and comforting to her.

"I love you Troy." She said.

"I love you too. I'm very proud of the way you got up there and told the truth,"

Gabriella gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Once Troy was finished helping her wash up Gabriella buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheeks as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the court room.

* * *

Finally the judge came back inside.

"We the jury find Thomas Edward guilty of murder, rape, and abuse."

"Mr. Edwards you are hereby sentenced to life in prison. Court dismissed."

Gabriella smiled as she heard this. Thomas was getting what he deserved. She had gotten justice for her mother now she could focus on healing. It would be hard but with Troy by her side she could do anything.

* * *

A year went by and so much had changed. The reporters finally gave up and left Gabriella alone. Gabriella could sleep without any nightmares or worries, Lucille and Jack had become her legal guardians, and Gabriella had been able to move on from her mother's death. She had even managed to get over her fear of laying on her back. There was still one last thing to had to do. It didn't even occur to her until one day at school. Chad had asked her a question, that until recently used to scare her to death.

"What's the Story?"

Only this time Gabriella gave them a small smile and told and their friends the whole truth. The story was finally out, Gabriella couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N all right so lets be honest the ending stunk and I'm sorry for that but I really had no idea on how to end it and so that's what you got. Anyway this is the last chapter. I have decided to do a sequel to "Nothing can Break us Apart" but I have another story in mind I want to write before that one called Gentle Touch here is the summary: Gentle Touch- Gabriella and her mother are abused, at thirteen Gabriella's mother is killed by her father and Gabriella runs away. She finds safety in a shelter for abused women and childern. Three years later Gabriella is still scared of any type of touch. Can new boy Troy Bolton gain her trust and teach her that not all touches are bad? Can he teach her just how gentle a touch can be? Hopefully I'll have the first chapter for that out tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for everything guys. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


End file.
